Mi peor error fue olvidarte
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Cap 2...El estupor es evidente en Hanamichi y Rukawa, la diversión de sus amigos más aún incluyendo apuestas por parte del Sakuragi Gundam y mientras tanto le toca a Mitsui una tarea nada fácil...xD
1. Prólogo

**Mi peor error fue olvidarte.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo al gran Takehiko Inoue y yo como fan que soy los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A: Habrán partes en las que yo haga alguno que otro comentario n.n pero serán muy pocos, espero que no les moleste.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

_Hola a mi nuevo diario:_

_Para empezar soy Mayu Shiozaki... No soy ni fea que aterrorice pero tampoco soy una bella que hipnotice. Soy alguien como cualquiera, en estos momentos vivo una vida tan corriente como la de muchos. Sin embargo mi historia no es como muchas, o al menos eso es lo que yo creo._

_Pero antes de profundizar más en mi persona te tengo que relatar algo muy importante. Volví a ver a Hisashi Mitsui ¡Lo volví a ver!_

_Me tendrás que otorgar un millón de perdones por no ir al grano de nuevo, pero es que quiero relatar la base de la cima de mi felicidad, la cual fluye en mi como la sangre, y que me da ánimos para continuar y seguir adelante... a veces puedo llegar a ser algo dramática u/./u_

_Sin embargo, para que todo esto tenga sentido, tienes que saber que estoy en el primer año de la preparatoria/universidad Ryonan. Si, un año exacto desde la primera vez que lo vi, yo solo era una tonta e inocente niña de secundaria (creo que aún lo sigo siendo) que ignoraba muchas cosas. Muchos pensarán que ya en la secundaria uno pierde casi toda su inocencia, por no decir toda; aunque yo no. Lo cierto es que a pesar de la cruel vida que llevaba (y algunas veces llevo) yo era inocente, y no podía evitar serlo._

_Pero volvamos al hecho, no quiero que también te aburras con mis estúpidas reflexiones, como muchos. Lo que quería dejar en claro era que mi inocencia y mi suerte tan ¿mala? hicieron que viviera uno de los momentos más escalofriantes y a la vez más agradables de toda mi existencia...en las que sentí el horror en carne viva, pero en la cual conocí a alguien que más adelante se convertiría en mi único amor...en donde conocí a Mitsui y a quien volví a ver hoy..._

- Lo que me faltaba ¡Maldición! - murmuró exasperada una chica nada impresionante. Poseía escaso cabello negro hasta media oreja. Ojos negros, pequeños y algo melancólicos. Su contextura normal era tan delgada que podría llegar a la anorexia, pero ella era así, no había forma de que eso cambiara.

En Kanagawa era muy oscuro, gracias a las tristes nubes que se apilaban una tras otra, aquella tristeza era tan grande que no pudo ser contenida. Las gotas fluían drenando aquel sentimiento, para desgracia de la chica, que no llevaba consigo un paraguas, ya que acababa de salir de otro aburrido día de clases en su secundaria. Sería el colmo resfriarse en temporada de exámenes, por lo que corrió lo más pronto posible a un refugio que la protegiera. Terminó debajo de un puente viejo y de escasos metros. La visibilidad era escasa. Lo poco que pudo visualizar era que conocía ese puente. No tenía muy buena fama, desde hacía cinco años no se utilizaba porque se había construido deposito de basura y nadie soportaba esa atmósfera. Pocos vivían en la zona con la que se conectaba ese puente.

Un lugar perfecto para los maleantes, por lo que ella tenía entendido, ese era el lugar de encuentro de los jóvenes más decadentes, de los que no tienen otra ocupación que causar problemas. Nunca se había acercado a ese lugar por los rumores que escuchaba, los cuales le advertían que si había un lugar peligroso era ese.

Y ella se encontraba allí.

Pero habían pasado como tres minutos y no había señal de que hubiera alguien...por fin tendría un poco de buena suerte, al parecer había llegado en el momento en que solían dejarlo desocupado. Suspiró algo aliviada y espero a que la lluvia se apaciguara un poco, no soportaba ese lugar tan tenebroso, le resultaba repugnante permanecer en un lugar en donde se llegaron a hablar de actos degradantes, planes malévolos y hasta la ejecución de esos mismos planes.

Observó con sus ojos llenos de terror como las gotas dibujaban a cuatro figuras y todas de hombres. Llevaban paraguas ¿por qué tendría que fijarse en un detalle tan estúpido¿Por qué no corría?

Porque sus piernas sufrían ese mismo terror, no reaccionaban. ¿Y a donde se había ido su anterior buena fortuna? De todos modos si sus piernas hubieran sido rápidas no serían de ayuda, las figuras la habían visto y eran altas. Ella ni siquiera llegaba al metro sesenta. Para disminuir la distancia corrieron. Eran rápidos, más de lo que ella llegaría a ser. Ella los esperaba como si se tratara de su sentencia de muerte.

- Por lo que vemos, una mocosa nos esta esperando - una malévola voz de un hombre moreno y de facciones toscas se acercó a ella, tomado su quijada y arrastrándola a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.

La lluvia había descendido.

Nunca había tenido la maldad ni la perversión ni tan cerca ni tan viva reflejada en los ojos de medianoche de aquel hombre. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y su vida no le había dado el optimismo suficiente para pensar en que todo podría tener solución, sino terminaba muerta, quedaría con el repugnante y tortuoso recuerdo del abominable y probable suceso que tendría lugar allí.

- ¿Acaso has venido a acompañarnos? Pero que niña tan dulce y bondadosa tenemos aquí - Era también alto, pero no como el moreno y su voz era sin duda la más detestable que escucharía nunca, era cínica, llena de lascivia y sadismo, lo más asqueroso es que era tan aguda como la de un niño de diez años, pero con las repudiadas características anteriores.

- Que chica tan tierna, por que no hacemos algo divertido con ella? - sugirió la tercera figura, pálida y gélida, con un rostro tan miserable y deforme por una sonrisa torcida y siniestra.

- ¿Hacemos? Yo soy el que se va a divertir con ella... - el moreno y el más alto no dejaba de mirarla. Todavía la tenía sujeta de la mejilla. Intento tomarla de la cintura pero ella se retiró lo más cuidadosamente posible.

- Por favor... - ella negaba con súplica en sus tristes ojos negros – no debe faltar mucho para que deje de llover...me puedo ir de inmediato

- Te puedes ir...el problema es que no estas autorizada - una risotada dejó escuchar el hombre pálido de sonrisa siniestra.

- Vamos pequeña ¿Acaso a las zorras de tu edad no le gustan estos juegos? - volvió a hablar aquella voz desagradable, que por lo visto decía cosas acorde con su voz.

- O no me digas que...- el moreno había descubierto en su horrorizada y quebradiza expresión la verdad. Sonrió. No creía ver un rostro tan deforme como ese - ...nunca le he hecho este favor a una chica, así que considérate afortunada, veras la diversión que te has perdido...

- ¡NO¡No lo hagan! - Retrocedió sin remedio alguno a los límites del puente, se sentía acorralada como bestia, una sensación horrible. Sus lágrimas se hicieron evidentes - ...les daré...no tengo demasiado dinero pero...no ¡POR FAVOR!

- No queremos solo tu dinero...te queremos a ti... - le aclaró el más alto, que al parecer era el líder. Estaban cada vez más cerca...

- Si no me van a dejar ir...mátenme... - no sabía por que, pero les reveló uno de sus más anhelados deseos - mi vida no vale nada, no tengo nada, les pido que si tengo que pagar por haber llegado aquí por equivocación, que no sea con mi cuerpo, que sea con mi vida...no la quiero más - lloraba con la cabeza inclinada. Los hombres retrocedieron un poco sorprendidos, pero se sonrieron el uno al otro.

- Esta niña se quiere morir, esto es más divertido de lo que me esperaba - la voz desagradable había dado su opinión.

- ¿Accederemos a su pedido? - preguntó la gélida figura.

- No matamos sin necesidad, y esto me parece ridículo, estas nimiedades de chicas adolescentes me suenan estúpidas. Pero tranquila - el líder se dirigió a ella - con lo que te voy a hacer, vas a ver la vida de un modo más bonito...

- ¡POR FAVOR¡NOOOOO!

- Deténganse - la cuarta figura, la cual se había mantenido oculta en la oscuridad, se aproximó a ellos. La muchacha pudo observar con nitidez los rasgos de aquel joven, ya que las nubes no eran tan grises.

Su rostro no le resultó despreciable, al contrario, era atractivo. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, los cuales cargaban rencor. Debía de medir un metro ochenta. Sus cabellos eran lacios y negros; caían sin orden hasta arriba de los hombros.

- no te metas donde no te han llamado - el pálido hombre le dirigió una fría y cortante mirada.

- No voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, Ikumi - le espetó aquel inesperado chico. Su voz era grave y varonil.

- ¿Por qué nos interrumpes en un momento tan importante? - preguntó desdeñosamente la voz insoportable.

- Por la sencilla razón de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Takeda - contestó con autoridad - estoy seguro de que tenemos mejores asuntos que esta estúpida mocosa

Por primera vez en su vida un insulto no la había hecho sentir mal.

- Pero tu no eres el líder - Se aproximó el moreno perdiendo sus cabales - si no te callas, dejaré de ser amable contigo por ser nuevo.

- No necesito de tu amabilidad Ikeda, puedes tragártela - la chica temblaba, ahora sí que no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder.

- Pues eso es lo que haré, ya que mi paciencia tiene un límite, y tu lo has cruzado... - Ikeda intentó darle un golpe en el rostro, pero el chico fue más rápido y lo noqueó con un certero golpe en el estómago. Luego de esto suspiró de manera aburrida y cerró los ojos.

- Ni creas que vas a poder hacer lo mismo con nosotros, imbécil - sin dudarlo los otros dos se abalanzaron hacia él.

- ¡CUIDADO! - por instinto la chica alertó a aquel joven que pudo detener su salvaje castigo. El chico abrió los ojos por el grito y haciendo valer su buena velocidad esquivó a cada atacante y con ambos codos dio dos golpes certeros en sus cabezas. Los dos quedaron quietos en el suelo por unos momentos.

- No tardaran en levantarse - predijo seriamente. Como el había dicho los dos empezaron a balbucear frases ininteligibles y a mover sus rostros.

- No...no vaya..a - no sabía ni que pensar ni que decir, aquel joven era un desconocido ¿Y si solo la salvó para tenerla para él solo¿Que pretendía? y la mejor pregunta ¿Quien era?.

- ¡Que haces allí¡CORRE! - le gritó furioso. Pero ella estaba conmocionada, temblaba sin control y en su vida jamás había percibido la desolación y la confusión tan nítidas como en ese instante.

- ¿Que...que..que me va...a hacer? - tartamudeaba con el pánico retratado en su mirar.

- A mi quien me manda a meterme en estas cosas... - se reprendió a si mismo mientras con brusquedad jaló a la chica por una mano levantándola de un tirón del suelo.

La lluvia no había desaparecido del todo. Ambos corrían a gran velocidad. La joven observaba perdida lugares que jamás había visto. El seguía sin mirarla, corriendo si rumbo, intentando perderlos. Aminoraron el paso cuando llegaron a una especie de afueras de la ciudad. Era como una especie de maleza, un lugar abandonado por el tiempo y las personas, con varios árboles escondiendo secretos.

Llegaron a un viejo roble, ya que este poseía mucha sombra y ramas, ideal para protegerlos del agua y de sus perseguidores por la enorme sombra que proyectaba. El vago soltó con brusquedad la mano de la chica. Esta poseía un tono rojo, la había sujetado sin delicadeza por todo el trayecto.

La chica llegó agitada, habían corrido bastante trayecto desde su punto de huida. Su acompañante imprevisto no lucía tan cansado como ella "Supongo que ha tenido que huir muchas veces..." pensó de repente ¿Y a ella que le importaba lo que hiciera o no ese tipo¡Debía escapar ahora que solo era uno!.

- No salgas de aquí, o van a vernos - como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le alertó con frialdad - o al menos de que te guste la idea de tener una agradable sesión con ellos...

- ¿Estas loco¡Esos degenerados iban a violarme¡Cómo piensas que eso es agradable para mí! - le soltó con una mezcla de estupefacción e ira.

- La verdad es que no sé que esperarme de ti después de tu singular oferta - le contestó con un tono reflexivo - Eres la primera persona que ofrece su vida así como así, me sorprendió que les pidieras la muerte.

- Ahora que lo pienso mejor, fue muy impulsivo de mi parte - de solo recordarlo volvió a llorar, le causaba mucha vergüenza que alguien como él supiera que ella deseaba morir, y lo peor, que se mofara de ello.

- Supongo que una de las cosas que te llevó a decir eso fue el hecho de que preferías la muerte a lo que te iban a hacer ellos.

- Si, así fue - ese joven no se equivocaba, esa razón fue fundamental en aquel momento, pero...aún no sabía algo - oye...¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

- Ya me estas preguntando pequeña mocosa - sonrió el joven, pero esa sonrisa no tenía nada de humor, solo era una expresión vacía.

- ¿Por que me salvaste? - murmuró con timidez - ¿Que razón te llevó a hacerlo? - quería saberlo, pero a la vez no ¿Y si su sospecha se confirmaba?

- Es una razón sencilla, me has producido lastima, no sabes cuanta - parecía sincero pero ¿lastima? - No puedes engañarme, se que lo que mas deseas es morir. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer que tú solo dijiste eso por el pánico del momento? La franqueza con que te manifestaste fue muy clara.

- Lástima...lástima..¡TODOS ME TIENEN LÁSTIMA! - esa era la historia de su vida, una vida en la que todos se han dado cuenta de lo simple que era ella, del no tener a nadie con quien contar, que tu familia te odiara por una estupidez, que no pudiera superar hechos que tuvieran años, de sentirse sola y humillada. Esa historia se derrumbó sobre ella en esos precisos instantes, arrodillándose y cubriendo su dolor con las manos, intentando que esas infames lágrimas desaparecieran, pero no, y tenía que llorar frente a él, frente a alguien que también le tenía lastima - me siento mal por todo...pero si deben haber peores cosas...pero ya no puedo más...

- "Por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí" - pensó fastidiado, aunque...ese lamento tan hondamente oculto, esa explosión de rabia de desgracias continuas, esos interminables sollozos, esa frágil y pequeña figura siendo destrozada por esa amargura. Decidió esperar a que se le pasara el ataque de histeria, un minuto, dos, tres, cinco¡siete¡Diez¡No lo soportaba más¡Tenía que hacer algo para callar a esa molesta chiquilla!

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! - Su propio pasado le había hecho perder mucha sensibilidad, por lo que ya muy tarde descubrió que eso lo que hizo fue empeorar todo. Que su falta de tacto lastimó aún más sus sentimientos y que su llanto sería prolongado, allí fue cuando la comparó estúpidamente con una alcancía, guardaba y guardaba lágrimas y llanto, y al momento de abrirlas, el contenido salía sin control. y el momento de abrirse había sido ese. No solo le era inaguantable el sonido estrepitoso de ese llanto, si no que también le hacía sentir ¿tristeza?

Si, el también había sentido en carne propia el no encontrarle ninguna utilidad a su existencia. Había...todavía lo sentía, pero no como aquellos primeros días. Aún con eso logró recordar con nitidez asombrosa aquella lesión en la rodilla, la lesión que le quitó todo ¿o todo lo logró desvanecer el mismo? Ya no importaba, el hecho que él, en vez de ser el mejor jugador de basketball de la preparatoria Shohoku y quizás del estado, terminó siendo aquel miserable y ruin villano que veía llorar a esa chica...a esa chica que solo debía tener como unos catorce años, que de seguro debía sentirse abandonada y desolada, ambas cosas llevaban a transitar caminos equivocados de los cuales no hay retorno, y ese joven lo sabía muy bien.

Quien se imaginaría que aquel chico fue admirado por tantos, el modelo a seguir de todos, quien podía creer que se llamaba Hisashi Mitsui...

Su nombre seguía igual, pero no su espíritu, el no es ni volverá a ser el mismo.

Esa muchacha en aquel estado podía cometer errores de los cuales se podría arrepentir, o vivirlos con una falsa tranquilidad. Algo le decía que tenía que actuar de inmediato, o sería una carga mucho más pesada de las que llevaba. No lo admitía ni lo sabía, pero su anterior misericordia y bondad permanecían en él, y ese era el instante ideal para demostrarlas...

Dio unos pocos pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo ¿Qué le frenaba? Que pregunta tan idiota, la respuesta: una pregunta ¿Cómo podía brindar algo que nadie le había dado? El solo se hundió sin que hubiera una mano para auxiliarlo, el resbaló sin ningún impedimento que lo evitara ¿Que debía decir¿Que debía hacer?

Pero el era inteligente, solo pensó en que quería en aquel momento, en que le pudo haber ayudado para no terminar de esa forma. Si, lo recordó...como le gustaría que alguien fuera sincero con él y le diera alguna palabra de aliento, aunque fueran pocas. Recordó una reflexión que había llegado a escuchar hace tiempo, algo le decía que tal vez podría servirle de algo...

Ya estaba tan cerca de la chica que esta levanto su húmedo rostro para verlo. Si estaba roja por llorar enrojeció aún más, esos ojos por alguna razón le intimidaban. El joven se limitó a colocar sus manos en los hombros de la chica en sí.

- Te voy a ser franco, nunca fui bueno consolando, ni mucho menos ahora - si solo supiera lo que a ese rudo joven le costaba decir esto, no tenía nada bueno que decirle ¿Quien era él para dar aliento? - sin embargo, cualquier cosa...una vez me dijeron que por más graves que sean los problemas de otros, los tuyos no dejan de perder importancia.

Si algo no perdería su memoria es aquel recuerdo, lo tendría presente no importara en que situación se llegara a encontrar. Ella era a pesar de todo una chica intuitiva y la tristeza de ese chico no le fue escondida. Su desesperanza al igual que la suya era evidente, por más que lo intentara ocultar. Hasta donde ella veía el vivía una situación peor que la suya, y aún así, intentaba mitigar su pena.

Allí se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido con todos. El también necesitaba ayuda y con eso por alguna razón la ayudaba a ella. Ella ni se molestó en tenderle la mano a quien viera sufrir, solo vivía compadeciéndose de su sus problemas o tragedias, no preguntaría nada esta vez. No le preguntaría nada a su preciado desconocido, si, por hacer ese enorme esfuerzo y por ser la primera persona que centraba su atención nada más en ella.

- No importa porque... - ella perdió la vergüenza y lo confrontó cara a cara, el solo la veía intentando no parecer falso, y es que sin que el mismo lo supiera, le agradaba ver a alguien parecido a él.

El perdió la razón de vivir y ella no encontraba la suya propia. Ambas desolaciones eran gemelas.

Con cierta gentileza el tomó su cabeza y la hundió en su pecho, ella lloró en ese inesperado refugio lo que no se atrevió a llorar en su vida. Mitsui sentía la calidez de sus lágrimas en pecho, en su corazón. Este sintió como su alma absorbía toda aquella angustia y la fusionaba con la suya. Por un momento ella se aferró con inquietante necesidad de su camisa. Aquella repentina sensación de melancolía fue reemplazada por incomodidad. Su corazón latía con violencia ¿Podría ella escucharlo?

Para su sorpresa ella solo duró unos pocos minutos llorando. El creyó que duraría otros diez minutos dada su conmoción, que vacío se sintió al no tenerla...

no todos los días podías tener cerca a alguien que necesitaba ayuda ¿Era nada más eso?. Pudo darse cuenta que esa chica era muy tímida, al apartarse lo hizo temblando y con repentino susto.

- Discúlpeme, no debí ser tan imprudente - No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Ahora si que estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada.

-... - parecía tranquilo e incluso desdeñoso, pero en verdad sentía turbación y desconcierto y no sabía que decir. Un frío silencio traído por el viento se posó en ellos. La lluvia había terminado, pero las nubes todavía permanecían allí, solo que su tono grisáceo había disminuido.

- Este... - la chica tenía que irse, sus familiares debían de estar preocupados ¿preocupados? mejor no pensar en eso o volvería a llorar, lo que sería el colmo para ella - yo...

- ¿Que quieres ahora? - preguntó bruscamente el tipo. Eso le dolió, el chico que le había brindado ese refugio para desahogarse o había desaparecido, o solo había fingido todo para callarla.

- Yo... - demonios, demonios¿Y ahora que?

- ¿O es que también te da vergüenza hablar? - sonrió con malicia, que sonrisa tan atractiva poseía. El se divertía con la timidez de la chica.

- Lo que quería decirte es...que debo irme - inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida.

- No tienes que decírmelo, solo tienes que largarte - el joven se giró sin verla, deseaba que se fuera para no sentirse tan desorientado y humillado por lo sucedido ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar de tal forma?

- No tienes por qué decirme eso - No quería ni decirle adiós, solo quería por primera vez en su vida estar con sus hermanas y su prima. Dio unos pocos pasos, fueron difíciles, en su interior le hubiera gustado que él volviera a repetir ese gesto de amabilidad. Caminó, pero no llegó muy lejos.

Pocos instantes pasaron cuando estaba de nuevo poseída por sus intensos ojos. Él la había jalado de nuevo por una mano. Y volvían a correr, más rápido que antes, pero la distancia no fue larga, solo la condujo a una parte en donde habían ciertos arbustos.

- Pero... - por primera vez sintió su piel. Él le había cerrado los labios posando una mano en los mismos. Con la cabeza le indicó que no hablara. Instantes después los dos hombres que intentaron violarla pasaron corriendo entre maldiciones. Ella sufrió un ataque de pánico por lo que llegó a temblar y a gemir.

- No otra vez... - murmuró aburrido el chico.

- Tengo que salir de aquí... - su instinto le decía que se marchara, que los iban a encontrar allí, que a él lo matarían y a ella... tenía que escapar, huir, ser libre, correr, perderse de la vista de ellos y de él también. Su voz poseía cierta súplica.

- No, te quedas - le dijo con firmeza.

- Oblígame - estaba harta, cansada y su paciencia se había esfumado, ella se sorprendió de la furia con la que dijo eso, incluso Mitsui se encontraba un poco perplejo.

- Hasta que al fin se nos alzó la niñita - comentó con ironía.

- Te voy a cumplir tu deseo, me largo - pero Mitsui se lo volvió a impedir, atrapándola con sus brazos. Ella se sintió feliz por un unos pocos segundos, aquellos cálidos brazos la habían vuelto a rodear para protegerla. No, no la estaban protegiendo, la estaban reteniendo en contra de su voluntad, algo muy distinto.

- Quédate tranquila, o nos verán.

- ¡Suéltame! - comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

- ¡Silencio! - la oprimía con aún más fuerza.

- ¡Ikumi escuché algo! - en la lejanía la chica volvió a escuchar aquella horrenda voz llamando a su compañero.

- ¿Que sucede Takeda?

- ¡Por esos arbustos¡Juraría que escuché algo! - para horror de ambos chicos sintieron como varias pisadas rápidas se aproximaban cada segundo.

- Discúlpame otra vez - Había sido una tonta, lo que sucediera sería única y exclusivamente culpa suya.

- ¡Silencio! - volvió a silenciarla. Todavía continuaba abrazándola, pero esta vez la rodeó con más firmeza El si la protegía ya fuera por lastima o quien sabe por qué, se había dado cuenta de que el no le quería hacer daño, pero ya era tarde y esos sujetos estaban pronto a descubrirlos. Lo único que la consolaba era el hecho de que tal vez estuvieran furiosos y decidieran acabar con ellos...vaya consuelo, pero ¿Eso no era lo que quería¿De verdad tenía miedo por su vida? Era una sensación horrible.

- ¿Donde están pajaritos? - la desagradable voz cantaba con ironía y burla - estoy seguro de que los escuché por aquí...

Estaban a menos de dos metros.

- Tranquilos, tengan confianza, solo queremos jugar con ustedes - La chica escuchó claramente las maldiciones murmuradas por Mitsui. Lo único bueno fue descubrir que ese chico que pretendía ser valiente y protegerla también tenía miedo.

Podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas por la búsqueda

- Lástima que este juego tan divertido este a punto de acabar ¡AHHHH! - saltó horrorizado hacia atrás, algo le había hecho daño por lo que se vio obligado a retroceder.

- ¡Que sucedió! - preguntó su amigo sorprendido.

- ¡Algo me pico! - Al escuchar esto ella iba a gritar, pero una vez más fue detenida por su acompañante.

- ¡Revísate¡Puede ser venenoso! - el sujeto hizo lo indicado, para descubrir con terror una serpiente de pequeño tamaño en su tobillo izquierdo.

- ¡MALDITA SANGUIJUELA! - se la quitó de una patada, el reptil pensó en atacarlos nuevamente pero Ikumi, el de la pálida piel fue más hábil y rápido. Esquivando dos ataques logró dar un certero pisotón en la cabeza del animal terminando de forma instantánea con él.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos¡RAPIDO! - tomó de un brazo a Takeda y se lo llevó a rastra lo más aprisa que pudo, ya que los músculos de las piernas comenzaron a paralizarse por el veneno.

- Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo - tomó de nuevo a la chica y salieron disparados.

- "Espero que esto no empeore" - pensó angustiada antes de volver a correr de forma desenfrenada al lado de él.

Suspiró aliviada al divisar lugares que eran conocidos y familiares a su vista, había vuelto a Kanagawa. Después de varias horas de carreras, riesgos y ataques de pánico había regresado a su apacible Kanagawa.

Y al lado de un delincuente.

¡Quién lo diría!

Pero no estaban del todo bien. Era ya muy noche, y tenían mal aspecto. Estaban empapados, embarrados, cansados y tenían hambre. La suerte con la que contaban era que la misma noche ayudaba a ocultar bastante aquellos "pequeños" detalles.

Llegaron a detenerse en una parada. Ella tenía que tomar un taxi para regresar a casa, no había nadie. Habían unas bancas en las que se sentaron, el cansancio era enorme.

- Gracias por todo - susurró la joven muchacha con amabilidad, el ni siquiera la miró. Ella quería saber un poco más sobre él, le había salvado, a pesar de no ser ningún modelo de héroe, pero, al menos deseaba saber...

- Dime tu nombre - dijo con sequedad el tipo, pero al menos tuvo la cortesía de mirarla.

- ¿Eh? - exclamó la chica un poco fuera de base ¡Justo lo que más quería!

- ¡Que cual es tu nombre¿O es que además de ser muda eres sorda? - su tono de voz era más alto, al parecer perdía la paciencia con rapidez. Un detalle que hizo sonreír a la chica.

- Mi nombre es Mayu Shiozaki - su sonrisa se amplió aún más - y el tuyo?

- Creo que no es necesario que lo sepas - sacó de un bolsillo un cigarrillo, Mayu se exaltó al verlo - ya que no es aconsejable que sepas absolutamente de alguien como yo. Puedes meterte en graves problemas, aunque no lo creas - Mitsui, gracias al ver esa sonrisa tan franca, comenzó a acostumbrarse a ver ese rostro. Le resultaba normal y hasta comenzaba a agradarle.

- De todos modos quiero saber tu nombre - insistió la chica -¡Y me lo dirás!

- Vaya empeño tuyo ¿Para que diablos quieres saber el nombre de alguien como yo?

- Por que tu fuiste quien me ayudó, eres la primera persona que además de mis padres me ha protegido con tanta insistencia - necesitaba hacérselo notar, no todos conocían este detalle que para Mayu era tan íntimo.

- Solo lo hice por la lástima que te llegué a tener, y más nada - le advirtió cortante - y no soy ningún príncipe, héroe o algo por el estilo...

- Si es que a simple vista eres un patán de primera jajajaja - Mitsui quedó en shock ante un comentario tan directo y de parte de ella. La fulminó con la mirada. A Mayu no le quedó otra opción que dejar de reír e inclinar la cabeza.

- ¡Discúlpame! Lo lamento muchísimo! - se sonrojó a más no poder ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle algo así? Habían raras ocasiones en las que ella salía con ese tipo de comentarios, y si era así ¿Por qué con él?

- Y por lo que veo tú eres de las típicas sufridas amargadas - le contraatacó con burla - ¿Para que te disculpes? Solo me has dicho la verdad. Eso es lo que soy. Un principio de delincuente.

- ¿Principio de delincuente? - repitió confusa la chica - ¿Cuanto llevas en esto?.

- Casi un año, y no quiero decirte más nada de mí - le terminó con frialdad.

- Más nada a excepción de tu nombre ¿verdad? - dijo con cierto tono de suplica.

- Eres peor que una peste - se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, en el momento exacto en que lo iba a prender la chica reaccionó con rapidez y se lo arrebató, pisoteándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema! - le saltó Mitsui furioso ante tal atrevimiento, cuando la confronto su mirada estaba llena de odio, nada que ver con la delicada y tímida chica que había conocido, no, esta de la nada se había vuelto fría.

- Mi madre también fumaba - su tono de voz era bastante duro - y hace un mes cumplió once años de fallecida.

- Pues no me interesa que le haya sucedido a tu madre - pero en realidad eso le había sorprendido - y tampoco me importa lo que me pase.

- Cuando el cáncer de pulmón te sea diagnosticado, te vas a acordar de mi... - como le provocó matarlo por su respuesta, pero era verdad ¿A él que le interesaba¿Y quien era ella para juzgar aquel desenfado por el bienestar y el vivir? Ella era la menos indicada.

- No pensé que fueras tan cruel, pequeña mocosa - dijo con cierto sarcasmo, todavía no terminaba de entenderla - y yo siendo tu me ocuparía de mi vida en vez de la de otros, y lo digo por lo que ví y escuché...

- Terminamos en esto por solo querer saber tu nombre - suspiró algo cansada ¿Cuando diablos se suponía que iba a pasar el condenado taxi¡No lo soportaba! Sin embargo...

- ¿Me dejarás en paz si te lo digo?

- Pues hazlo y lo sabrás.

- Muy bien. Mi nombre es Hisashi Mitsui y cállate de una maldita vez.

- Esta bien, me calló - Y el taxi nada que pasaba, en ese silencio estuvieron sumergidos como alrededor de quince minutos. Llegaron a pasar alrededor de cinco vehículos, pero ninguno traía espacio, los que pasaban siempre tenían ya un destino fijado.

- Yo y mi mala suerte, es que no acierto ni una... - se quejó cansadamente pero a una mirada de Mitsui... - si ya se, no voy a volver a decir nada, te lo garantizo.

- Eso esta mejor – aprobó con cierta burla.

- Si lo que quieres es que me vaya, lo haré con gusto - había llegado al límite de su paciencia, el hecho que la salvara no quería decir que debía obedecerlo. Ella era dócil, pero cuando reventaban su paciencia...se levantaba otra vez, y otra vez...

- Y yo te dejaría, si otro fuera el caso - como si ya fuera una costumbre el la jaló por una mano, obligándola a sentarse.

- ¡Es el colmo¡Que es lo que quieres! - por primera vez Mitsui le veía así de irritada, lo que de cierta forma le causó gracia.

- No es que me preocupes, pero ya pasan de las 8:30 PM. Si estas sola te podrían hacer algo, incluso secuestrarte y ya muchas personas nos han visto juntos. Si algo llegara a ocurrirte yo sería el principal responsable, y no deseo tener más problemas de los que ya tengo.

- ¿Entonces que quieres que yo haga¿Quedarme como pared?.

- Exacto, quieta y silenciosa - dijo en un susurro - ahora cállate y deja de decir tantas idioteces.

- ... - volvió a sus cabales. Tenía que ser paciente, ella lo era, toda su vida lo había sido. En ese momento la había perdido por completo, pero ya volvió a recuperarla, y que bueno, esa era su principal virtud.

Otros minutos de silencio. Otros taxis llenos de gente. Mayu sentía que el próximo taxi si sería el indicado, pero deseaba decirle algo más, algo que no quedó terminado.

- Oye, no te conté del porque opino que el tabaco es el peor enemigo de la humanidad, o por lo menos para mí.

- ¿Eh? - lo había pillado de sorpresa, por lo que no pudo callarla de nuevo ¿A que venía todo eso?

- Como ya te había dicho antes mi madre fumaba desde adolescente, incluso mi vida peligró cuando estaba en su vientre por esa razón. No recuerdo nada, o tal vez, tal vez aquella mujer que me acariciaba siempre la cabeza era mi madre, pero son vagos, muy vagos recuerdos.

- No sé que decirte...

- No es necesario, al menos no saliste con un "no me importa" - el ni la miró, ese comentario le avergonzó un poco. Sintió algo feo ¿Culpabilidad¿Él?

Los minutos seguían corriendo, y nada que los conductores pasaban...

- ¿Que tan lejos estamos de la estación? - le pregunto una Mayu ofuscada a un Mitsui fastidiado.

- A seis kilómetros, nos adentramos mucho en la maleza y por la huida nos alejamos más.

- No se que voy a hacer, ya son las 8:50 ¡Me van a hacer pedazos! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza, negando como loca.

- Solo tienes que contarles lo que te sucedió - dijo Mitsui con un dejo de aburrimiento.

- ¡Contarles lo que sucedió! jajajajajajaja - Mitsui retrocedió ante la risa escandalosa de la chica ¿qué le pasaba¿Se había vuelto loca¡Parecía psicópata! bueno, el tampoco era un buen ejemplo de cordura si ese era el caso...

- ¿Y qué¿por qué te ríes?

- Por qué es divertido - ¿Qué tenía de divertido?- no me creerían jejeje, es que ya me lo imagino. Llego a casa, me gritan del porque las horas tan tardías, yo les contesto "Es que me crucé con unos tipos malos y me intentaron violar, pero no se preocupen me salvo uno de ellos a último momento".

- ¿Y? - seguía sin entender nada.

- Primero me dirían que me dejara de hacer ilusiones, que ningún hombre está tan ciego ni tan ebrio como para fijarse en mí jajajajaja ¡Es que me las imagino como si las tuviera al frente! jajajajaja.

- Pero que familia tan amorosa... - comentó un poco aterrado.

- No termina allí, más risa les daría el hecho de que uno de los supuestos malos - eso apenó al chico - me haya rescatado de seguro me dirían que tengo mucha imaginación, que es la mentira más absurda del mundo, y que ningún rufián me salvaría sin obtener algo a cambio, claro como yo no tengo ni dinero ni físico esa sería la conclusión. No solo eso, también me advertirían que no me pasara todas las tardes yendo a tiendas mirando cosas que nunca se me verían bien ¿A que no es algo divertido? - terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Para nada, eso no tiene ninguna gracia - ahora el aterrado era él, ya entendía aquel repentino deseo suicida que vio la primera vez en ella. No sabía nada ¿Y si ellos la hubieran matado después de violarla? De seguro su sufrimiento hubiese terminado para siempre, pero ¿Y si ella era violada y dejada con vida? Correría a ahorcarse.

Pero ni uno ni lo otro. Él la había rescatado ¿Y ahora qué? Después de escuchar algo tan escalofriante ¿Tendría valor de darse una oportunidad para vivir?

- Nah, eso ya no importa - ¡Mentira¡Si le importaba¡Por eso es que quería morir! Pero...no..

- Como tu digas - una vez más su recién adquirida dejadez se manifestó en sus labios, pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, era una terrible opresión no saber que hacer por ella, por esa sonrisa tan dulce que le mostró, por esa extraña confianza, por aquellos abrazos. ¿Y que hacía él pensando en todo eso?.

- Creo que todos los taxis están ocupados, ni modo ¡A caminar se ha dicho! - se levantó de golpe. Agarró con tanta rapidez su mochila y sumada a sus nervios esta cayó directo al suelo. De tantas carreras y golpes el broche se soltó, cayendo libros, papeles, lápices, desparramados al suelo.

- ¡Que afortunada eres! - exclamó Mitsui mientras una frustrada Mayu recogía todos lo regado y lo devolvía a su sitio. Había algo que sobresalía de esos papeles, veía un pedazo marrón, y formas ¿redondas y acolchadas?

- ¡Detente! - quiso recogerlo pero Mitsui fue más rápido, descubrió con sorpresa y gracia que era un ¿conejo de felpa?.

- ¿Y esto...?

- ¡DÁMELO! - gritó para arrancárselo con tal furia y avidez que el chico no pudo prever. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, pareciendo ante sus ojos una niña de seis años.

- Vaya manía que le tienes al mugre peluche de tienda barata... - ahora lo miraba de forma asesina.

- Te mataría ahora mismo si pudiera, imbécil - murmuró, su voz era aterradora, incluso Mitsui comenzó a tenerle miedo.

- Pero que cambio, no eres lo que pensaba.

- ¡Por que no te callas de una maldita vez! - le lanzó como si esas palabras pudieran hacerle daño. Ahora recibía una cucharada de su propia medicina. La mirada de la chica estaba más llena de odio que nunca.

- ¡Que te pasa¡Hace poco estabas como cordero a medio morir y ahora estas amenazándome de muerte! - estaba alterándose, no lograba entenderla para nada, además de que su actitud le había dolido...otra cosa que no reconocería. - ¡Y todo por burlarme tu amorfo y horrendo peluche!

- Otra palabra y te juro, te juro que te mato - ahora si que iba enserio, sostuvo con un brazo aquel juguete y con el otro le enseñó el puño. Sin embargo el desconcierto era tan evidente que Mayu solo retrocedió muerta de la vergüenza.

- ¡Pero que estoy haciendo¡Me estoy portando como criminal! - como autómata metió todo lo recogido en su maletín con suma rapidez, pero inconscientemente dejo el viejo y extraño peluche de conejo, de color blanco con manchas azules, orejas el doble de largas que el cuerpo y unos ojos saltones y brillantes que no eran ni adorables ni temibles. Tenía varios remiendos mal hechos.

- De criminales no soy el más indicado para hablar...pero eres extraña ¿Por qué no reaccionaste así con esos tipos? - era rara, pero le agradaba, eso tal vez entraba en admisión, era alguien tranquila pero con repentinos accesos de pánico y rabia...algo que la hacía interesante.

- Tienes razón, es que yo nunca he sido tan impulsiva, al menos que sea algo muy serio - suspiró decepcionada - te daré una respuesta más extraña, creo que actúo así ante ti por que te tengo confianza - ella le miró el rostro, con la sinceridad ilustrada en sus oscuros ojos

- ¿Confianza¿Acaso estas enferma? - esa si que había sido la sorpresa de la noche ¿Confianza?...

¿Acaso él podía transmitir ese sentimiento?

No lo creía. Si, ese sentimiento lo conocía, creía tenérselo a Kogure alguna vez. Le tenía confianza a todos los que le rodeaban, a los que le llegaron a llamar "El jugador más valioso de la secundaria" también llegó a tenerse mucha confianza cuando entro en la preparatoria Shohoku, la tenía para alimentar su sueño de ganar el campeonato nacional. Más que en sí mismo, llegó a pensar en sus compañeros y en especial en el profesor Anzai, deseaba hacerlos felices, deseó darle buena fama a la preparatoria Shohoku en el basketball.

El tenía que lograr ese cometido con su tan aclamado talento, con aquellas alabanzas tan en muchos casos insoportables...aquellas que acrecentaron su confianza, su maldita confianza.

La cual lo cegó, lo hirió y lo marcó.

Y lo que era ahora era su culpa, por ver la vida de forma tan superficial, por no pensar en lo que podría pasar si hacía cada movimiento, por no saber esperar, pero también por su orgullo, porque era orgulloso, de eso no había duda, un orgullo que fue acrecentado por...

La confianza.

¡Que sentimiento tan destructivo!

Aquel orgullo fue hecho pedazos al no poder participar en el campeonato nacional, al no poder hacer absolutamente nada por nadie, ni siquiera por su apreciado profesor Anzai, al cual no podría ni darle la cara. Y con solo encerrarse en aquella humillación de la que tuvo posibilidades de salir, por compadecerse a sí mismo.

Allí estaba, bandalo, rechazado por su familia y con ciertos dolores en la rodilla, sin contar con los constantes problemas en los que se metía con otros tipos por su tonto carácter engreído.

Ese era su principal defecto, sentir algo, ocultar ese algo a los demás y lo peor: engañarse a sí mismo. Odiaba a Akagi por creerlo el culpable por el simple hecho de tratar de hacer lo que el siempre había soñado, por robarle su sueño, por ocupar el lugar que le correspondía...el era el que se había alejado todo y por orgullo.

Por su demolida confianza.

Sin darse cuenta él miraba con ojos desconcertados y expresivos a la chica mientras robaba unos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Ella se sonrojó más que nunca, su corazón retumbaba golpeando con furor su pecho, sus ojos le hicieron sentir calor a pesar del frío de la noche.

El intenso y profundo mar de él chocó con la triste y enigmática noche de ella.

Él la intimidaba, ella le confundía.

El no encontraba como agradecerle esa repentina y veloz confianza, pero una vez más su estúpida personalidad no se lo permitió, además de que no deseaba dejar de observarla, era tan simple pero a la vez tan compleja. Su belleza física no era cautivante, pero él la miraba embelesado. ¿Que era esa sensación¿Será que...?

- No estoy enferma, no importan las múltiples razones que tienes para protegerme, lo cierto es que lo haces y muy bien - volvió a sentarse, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al extraño peluche - no lo se, pero empiezo a sentir libertad, al estar al lado tuyo, de alguien quien actúa por sus instintos me da esa sensación...se que suena muy mal, pero es lo que siento.

- Entonces no quisiera saber que serías capaz de hacer si estuvieras con un asesino...

- jajajajaja - por fin se estaba riendo de forma sincera - no, no es eso, lo que quiero decir es que algo en ti me agrada, y soy quien soy cuando estoy al lado de alguien que me agrada, y tu eres de las muy escasas personas en las que he confiado. Tenía rabia y lo pude demostrar, algo que no he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces merezco un premio... - dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

- jejejeje, y lo vas a tener - ahora le gustaba más, sus comentarios le causaban gracia - te voy a decir el por qué ibas a despedirte de este mundo - dijo acariciando al conejo como si fuera lo más valioso del universo.

- Yo pensé que iba a ser algo más útil y más costoso - Mayu le volvió a mirar de forma asesina - pero confieso que tu actitud me tomó por sorpresa, así que...no estaría nada mal el saber por qué actuaste así.

- Esta bien. Como ya has visto este peluche es muy viejo, y hasta algo feo - "¿algo?" Pensó el chico dudoso - pero Aki, que es como se llama, es lo más valioso que tengo, me lo dio mi padre antes de suicidarse...- su voz se acortó de repente.

- ¿Suicidarse? - repitió Mitsui desconcertado - ¿Tu padre fue capaz de...?

- Estaba destrozado por la muerte de mi madre. Y yo no era de gran ayuda, ya que me parezco mucho a ella. El solo recordarla todos los días, de querer escapar de sus recuerdos y no lograrlo, del solo amarla y no poder borrar ese amor...mis hermanas y yo quedamos bajo el cuidado de una de sus primas más queridas.

- Si quieres no me cuentes nada más... - la detuvo al ver que volvería a llorar.

- No, debo hacerlo. El se mató un año después de la muerte de ella...no pudo sobrellevar el dolor...dejó una carta pidiendo perdón a sus hijas antes de tirarse del último piso de la compañía en donde el trabajaba...todavía recuerdo su último beso de despedida antes de dejarme... - agachó la cabeza, estaba demasiado apenada ya que las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer ¡Por qué era tan llorona¡Era una mocosa pendeja¡Y frente a él¡Cómo se arrepentía de contarle toda su vida tan súbitamente!

- Yo... - Se sentó a su lado. Su corazón se oprimió hasta quedar lastimado. Le dolía ver a alguien así, incluso estaba peor que cuando lloró en la huida. Sintió el repentino impulso de abrazarla ¿Era lo correcto?

- Todos lo odiaron, todavía cada año les escuchó decir a los conocidos que el fue un cobarde, que el tenía que estar allí para velar por su familia, para ayudarnos a sobrellevar la perdida de mamá. Como le desean lo peor, como le desean el sufrimiento eterno. Me he dado cuenta que los que dicen eso no saben lo que es perder al ser más amado de tu vida. Y tampoco son humanos porque no sienten. No se colocan en lugar de él. Los humanos cometemos muchos errores, y mi papá cometió el más grave e irreparable de todos. Tu, yo, ellos...nos podría pasar lo mismo...ya sabes que deseo morir...

- ¿Entonces por qué no has acabado con tu vida? - esa era la pregunta que Hisashi Mitsui deseaba formular en toda la noche.

- Por qué tengo miedo - reconoció Mayu limpiándose las lágrimas - por qué tengo algunas ilusiones. Mi prima y mis hermanas serán malas en muchas ocasiones, pero hay veces que siento que les importo aunque sea un poco, o tal vez son malas jugadas de mi imaginación.

- En concreto le tienes miedo a la muerte - simplificó Mitsui.

- Creo que es cierto - reconoció ella - En pocas palabras soy una chica con una familia que la odia, pero que vive en una nube rosa y cree que todo mejorará...vaya, ahora que me escucho me doy cuenta que mi vida es más triste de lo que creía...soy una patética llorona ¿Acaso no puedo ser peor?

- Shiozaki... - ahora si que no lo evitó, volvió a rodearla con su brazo, se veía tan indefensa - ¿Cual es la razón por la que te desprecias tanto? - con suavidad acarició su delicada cabeza, ella se estremeció ante el contacto. No quería que ese momento terminara. Él tenía que satisfacer esa inquietante obligación de cuidarla, no le importaba lo demás...

- Ahora el preguntón eres tu - dijo sumergiéndose en su pecho, con cierto rubor en su rostro. No le interesaba si el pensaba que era una atrevida. Necesitaba su refugio, necesitaba su abrazo, lo necesitaba a él y no deseaba interrumpirlo.

- Entonces ¿Vas a vengarte de mí¿No vas a contestarme? - lo menos que él había pensado es que surgiría de su parte curiosidad por lo que le sucedía, dándose cuenta de lo cruel que llegó a ser al callarla por casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

- No, porque no soy como tú - ambos se miraron con una leve sonrisa, pero en ella se desvaneció al momento de dar su respuesta - por el gran parecido que tengo con mi madre el se mato, y mi prima se dio cuenta. Mis hermanas, las cuales son tres, eran adolescentes. Ella me tenía cierta repulsión por el hecho. Mis hermanas para desahogarse optaron por tenerme esa apatía. El resto solo son diferencias de personalidades y gustos, cosas tontas pero que solo lo agravan todo.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de parecerte a tu madre - le dijo con claridad - además de que no eres ella. No debes odiarte por eso.

- También me desprecio por ser tan simple, por tener tan pocas virtudes y tantos defectos.

- Solo te puedo decir que yo también los tengo. Deberías despreciarme por serte de tan poca ayuda….

- Pues me has ayudado mucho, aunque no lo creas. Pero yo te he contado mi vida, cosas que no le he revelado a casi nadie ¿Te gustaría hacer lo mismo? - confrontó su rostro con firmeza, ahora el avergonzado era Mitsui, creyó sonrojarse ¡Qué imbécil!

- Es una historia larga, no vale la pena - pero Mayu no le quitaba la mirada, la misma confianza que había adquirido le ayudaba a enfrentarlo. Continuaban juntos, el rodeándola con su brazo y ella recostada en su pecho, no se movían ¿La causa? Una comodidad y calidez como ninguna otra.

- Me interesa mucho, me encantaría saber más de ti - su súplica hizo que el corazón de aquel bandido accediera.

- Esta bien, tu ganas - una sonrisa victoriosa surgió en ella - veras, yo soy así porque...- ambos fueron interrumpidos por repentinas cornetas de una camioneta que permanecía estacionada a pocos metros. Un hombre mayor era el conductor preocupado que miraba a Mayu con mezcla de alegría y alivio.

- Pero si es...

- ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡Señor Igarashi! - exclamó Mayu con la mayor felicidad en el mundo. En ese instante fue que los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos sin separarse. Se soltaron rápidamente, con los rostros como tomates y sin mirarse a la cara.

- Mitsui...debo...¡debo irme! - exclamó avergonzada con la cabeza baja.

- No tienes...porque avisarme...solo vete - casi tartamudeaba ¡tartamudear¡Eso era de perdedores!

Ella corrió hacia la camioneta con prisa. El hombre le bajó los vidrios para verla mejor.

- ¡Pequeña Mayu¡No sabes cuanto te he buscado! - exclamó muy contento. Tenía cierto aspecto campesino, con un sombrero de paja y barba un poco crecida. Tendría cerca de setenta años y era un buen amigo de la familia.

- ¡No sabe cuanto me alegra verlo! - ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse más, había logrado salir con vida de aquel horrendo día. Estaba a salvo.

- ¿Y quien es ese sujeto? Tiene un aspecto horrible...¡Si te ha hecho algo te juro que! - ya iba a bajarse furioso a golpear al chico, el cual solo miraba la camioneta sin inmutarse.

- ¡No lo hagas¡Es él quien me ha salvado! - le gritó Mayu asustada por lo que fuera capaz de hacerle.

- "Ese anciano decrépito cree que puede amenazarme...que triste debe ser la vejez" - pensó al escuchar lo que dijo Mayu.

- ¿Que él te salvo¿De que? No entiendo lo que quieres decirme ¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo? - preguntó el anciano con más alarma.

- Es una larga historia, te la cuento en el camino - le murmuró algo cansada.

- ¡Entonces vamonos de inmediato que ya es muy tarde! - le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

- Espera, debo despedirme de él... - le señaló a Mitsui, el cual tenía intenciones de irse.

- ¡No vayas con él¡Debe estar armado¡Se le nota lo peligroso que debe ser! - al anciano le temblaba la voz, ese tipo de vagos delincuentes le enfermaban.

- No te preocupes, el no es malo, más bien he estado todo el día con el y me ha ayudado más que nadie - ella fue a donde él se encontraba, dejando extrañado al anciano con esas palabras.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Mitsui algo contrariado - Ya deberías perderte de mi vista...

- No te preocupes, solo te vengo a decir adiós, no voy a molestarte más - le dijo con una triste sonrisa - es una pena, quería saber más sobre ti.

- Es por que no te conviene - le repuso el joven - y ese viejo esta que me quiere caer a golpes - ambos observaron como el susodicho los miraba fija y fulminantemente.

- ¡Déjalo en paz¡Es como el abuelo que nunca tuve!

- Entonces regresa de una vez con él - no quería alargar la despedida, no le gustaba.

- Si, es lo mejor... - ella se sentía peor "No llores de nuevo, no lo hagas aguanta" - Bueno, espero que te vaya bien. Adiós - rápidamente se dio la vuelta, no quería verlo.

- Una última cosa - otra vez volvió a detenerle por la mano - tranquila, esta será la última vez que la agarre - "Quisiera que no fuera la última...¿Yo pensé eso?"- Lo único que te digo es que no te quites la vida, eso es todo.

- No lo haré, ya que como te dije tengo ilusiones y sueños por los que estar aquí, te lo prometo y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.- el le soltó, ella corrió lo más aprisa posible a la camioneta. Entro súbitamente en ella y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Que te sucede? Cerraste los ojos tan de repente...

- Le pido que arranque de inmediato, por favor...

- Esta bien, pero ese imbécil sigue sin gustarme - intercambió unas cuantas miradas mortíferas con el chico antes de meter las llaves y arrancar el vehículo. Cuando ella calculó que ya debían estar lejos de la parada abrió los ojos.

Había cumplido su cometido. Mitsui estaba fuera de su campo de vista.

- Cuéntame de inmediato que fue lo que te paso. Te ves muy mal... - le suplicó el anciano con insistencia.

- Algo muy feo, lo bueno es que tuvo un buen final...

_Le relaté toda una tarde en menos de cinco minutos. Muchas cosas las resumí, ya que mi cansancio y mi hambre me lo exigieron. Una de las mayores ventajas de encontrarme con ese bondadoso anciano es que mi prima y mis hermanas me creyeron, ya que el señor Igarashi dio fe de aquel chico de aspecto rudo y malo que me salvo existía y que me había encontrado junto con él. Para mi sorpresa ella estaban preocupadísimas por mí. Jamás mi vida corrió tanto riesgo. Incluso me abrazaron, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me daban. Me alegra decirte que mi relación con ellas ha mejorado, ya que yo empece por abrirles mi corazón al darme cuenta que yo si les importaba aunque fuera poco y por momentos. No es del todo buena, se que todavía me culpan por lo de mi padre y que todavía tengo conflictos por discusiones tontas, pero ha mejorado, hasta el punto de sentirme algo tranquila al lado de ellas. Me mantengo firme en mi esperanza de que pronto dejaran de despreciarme...y yo a ellas_

_Mitsui…¿En que habrás pensado al llegar a tu casa aquella noche?..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El si podía ir tranquilamente a la estación comentada hacía unos minutos. El hecho de que ella no conociera muy bien esa parte de Kanagawa había jugado en favor suyo porque le había mentido, la distancia era de menos de un kilómetro. La mentira no había sido dicha con mala intención, al contrario. El estaba alerta, ya que por esa parte solían quedarse los de su misma clase, incluso podían esperarlo los rufianes de la tarde.

Observó por todos lados. Para su suerte no había nadie, solo unas pocas personas que esperaban el metro. El hizo lo mismo, hasta que llegó uno que lo llevaría a casa. Los pocos que había allí lo miraban impresionados. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y embarradas, y su rostro también. Eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. La imagen de Mayu le envolvió en una distracción tan dulce y profunda que no le prestó atención a ninguna otra cosa en todo el trayecto.

Eran las 9:30 PM cuando Hisashi Mitsui introdujo las llaves para entrar en su hogar. No había nadie "De seguro están en una reunión de negocios" pensó aburrido. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha. Estaba hecho un asco...

Agarró lo primero que vio en el refrigerador, estaba hambriento y lo último que quería era salir de nuevo, se sentía hecho polvo por todos lo ocurrido en ese día, por lo que no encontró nada mejor que irse a dormir. Usualmente esa era una hora muy temprana para él, pero tanto su cuerpo como su alma se encontraban lastimados y necesitaba reponerse.

Era la primera vez que logró percibir con tanta nitidez y comodidad la suavidad de su cama. Se sintió por unos instantes en el paraíso cuando recostó su cabeza en la mullida almohada, relajando su tensa nunca. El frío todavía entraba por la ventana, la cual estuvo tentado de cerrar, pero no deseaba que el silencio le obligara a desentrañar sus pensamientos. Usaba un cómodo mono negro y una camisa blanca. Sus cabellos largos y con brillos azules le caían sin gobierno en el rostro. La profundidad del mar no se comparaba a la de sus ojos, los cuales se mostraban dudosos y confundidos.

No había hecho nada mejor que pensar en Mayu desde que la vio partir junto con el viejo decrépito. Es que...ella fue la primera persona por la cual él se había preocupado tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo...al principio le tuvo lastima, pero a medida que la fue conociendo encontró algo más en ella.

Encontró una chica con deseos de morir. Pero con ilusiones que la hacían retroceder, una chica simple pero llena de peculiaridades, un espíritu inocente y cálido, pero con reacciones ardientes y casi explosivas, y vaya que eran divertidas las disculpas de ella por tales reacciones, que tímida era. El le dijo una vez que por más graves que fueran los problemas de los demás, los suyos no perdían importancia. Eso llegó a pensar una vez, por lo que eso fue lo que encontró para decirle.

Eso fue antes de enterarse de la tétrica muerte de sus padres y del cruel trato que recibía por parte de su familia, si eso se le puede llamar así. Esos motivos le parecieron muy buenos. Llegó a comprender el grito de muerte que ella dejó escuchar a sus atacantes. El se llegó a preguntar si aquella chica iba a suicidarse después de lo ocurrido ese día. Ahora estaba seguro de que no, de que no sería capaz.

Y no era por esas pequeñas esperanzas, no, le sonaba muy falso, esa era su impresión, el mismo se lo dijo. Ella le tenía miedo al simple hecho de morir, de llegar a sentir que todo tendrá un cruel final, de llegar a sufrir más en un segundo que en toda una vida. Ella no moría porque prefería la rutinaria tortura de su vida en vez de una sorpresiva y tal vez horrible sensación de ahogo y desesperación que podía traer consigo el morir.

O eso era lo que el pensaba, o esas eran _sus_ razones para no matarse. Tenía todo a la mano: soledad, tristeza, vacío, desesperanza, desprecio, vergüenza y...un revolver con balas. El revolver que su padre siempre guardaba en la gaveta de su habitación por precaución. ¿Por que no le mostraba a ellos que el sí podía hacer daño a cualquiera incluso a si mismo?

Abandono a sus amigos, el profesor Anzai debía odiarlo, todos quienes habían depositado su fe en el lo odiaban, sus padres estaban decepcionados por la vida que escogió, no conocía a nadie en quien confiar de verdad. Con todos estos pensamientos, sumados a su carácter impulsivo y problemático lo hicieron conducir lenta y torpemente a la habitación de sus padres...bonita sorpresa que encontrarían al llegar agotados a su cama...

- Un tiro y ya - Esa actitud tan débil y vulnerable, él era alguien volátil que podía hacer actos de los cuales se arrepentía. De la muerte no te podías arrepentir jamás - le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. El tomaba decisiones sin importarle los demás ¿Y los demás están allí para detenerte? - le replicó la misma voz. El no tenía ninguna clase de esperanza, por más que intentara volver no creía en la misericordia ni en el perdón de aquellos a quienes defraudó. Para eso está el revolver al frente tuyo - le insistió aquella vocecilla.

Sacó de la gaveta el arma. Un brillante revolver calibre 38 para matarse no estaba nada mal "Solo durará un instante...ni siquiera un instante, adelante, demuestra de lo que eres capaz..." - le incitó de forma atrayente. Si, el era capaz, el no era débil y no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de actuar. "¡ENTONCES COLOCA EL MALDITO REVOLVER EN TU MANDIBULA Y DISPARA!" Sonrió, que cara pondrían al ver su rostro hecho trizas por el disparo, solo unos segundos...colocó el dedo en el gatillo, continuaba sosteniendo su cruel sonrisa.

_- "Todos lo odiaron, todavía cada año les escuchó decir a los conocidos que el fue un cobarde, que el tenía que estar allí para velar por su familia, para ayudarnos a sobrellevar la perdida de mamá" - _¡Esa frase!

- ¡Shiozaki! - como si hubiera despertado de un trance se retiró rápidamente el arma de su lugar - "¡Que diablos iba a hacer!"

_- " Una última cosa - otra vez volvió a detenerle por la mano - tranquila, esta sera la última vez que la agarre, solo te digo que no te quites la vida, eso es todo"_

Si...él le dijo eso, o más bien se lo pidió, reconocía que le afectaría enterarse si ella llegara a suicidarse. Acumularía en él un sentimiento extraño de culpa por no evitarlo ¿La razón? Tampoco la sabía...o no era el momento de saberlo.

_- No lo haré, ya que como te dije tengo ilusiones y sueños por los que estar aquí, te lo prometo, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas._

No llegó a observarla, pero su tono de voz era firme y seguro, además de que eso mismo le había dicho hacía unos minutos. Entonces, si en el caso de que ella si tuviera las fuerzas para seguir adelante ¿Cual excusa tenía él para acabar todo de una forma tan precipitada? Era un cobarde...cobarde...le tenía miedo a todos...le tenía miedo a lo que le rodeaba...creía ser un hombre pero en realidad no era nada...¡No era nada!

- ¡MENTIRA! - tiró de inmediato el revolver al suelo - ¡Yo no les temo¡Ni crean que van a librarse de mí tan fácilmente¡No piensen que yo me voy a rendir así como así¡Yo seguiré viviendo! - recogió el arma y la tiró en la gaveta, saliendo inmediatamente de la alcoba de sus padres.

Ya de vuelta en su habitación el chico volvió a su cama. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, ya que sentía como el fuego del odio los incineraba. Les demostraría lo que el era capaz de hacer, se arrepentirían de dejarlo a un lado, cobraría cada día de sufrimiento con lágrimas de tristeza y dolor de quienes se atrevieron a quitarle lo que le pertenecía. Un buen motivo para estar vivo, hacerles ver de lo que él era capaz, y de algo si estaba seguro: No volverían a olvidarse de él, jamás, que se preparen porque no tendría piedad con nadie...con absolutamente nadie.

- "Akagi, Kogure y a todos los ingenuos principiantes que sueñen con ir al campeonato nacional el próximo año...sobre mi cadáver lo lograran..." - con este último pensamiento lleno de rencor estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, sin embargo, aquella chiquilla, esa mocosa de secundaria...

_- Lastima...lástima..¡TODOS ME TIENEN LÀSTIMA! _

_- Creo que es cierto. En pocas palabras soy una chica con una familia que la odia, pero que vive en una nube rosa y cree que todo mejorará...vaya, ahora que me escucho me doy cuenta que mi vida es más triste de lo que creía...soy una patética y pendeja llorona ¿Acaso no puedo ser peor?_

Como si ella estuviera presente percibió una vez más la calidez que produjo sus lágrimas en su alma, También la suavidad de su corto cabello. Primera vez en su vida que alguien lograba desarmarlo hacía mucho tiempo, y tampoco se había esforzado en animar a alguien como el lo hizo con ella. Ella debía ser ese tipo de personas raras que tenían ese efecto sobre determinada gente. Escasas veces, para no decir ninguna, era amable y servicial, y esa vez lo fue, aunque poco. Su principal motor fue la lastima y el pedal fue su ingenuidad y candidez. Fuera lo que fuera, su rostro y su mente se relajaron. Esa noche durmió con una placidez insólita en él, sus constantes y turbios pensamientos y recuerdos tortuosos fueron vencidos por la voz de Mayu y sus problemas lograron esfumarse.

Su rostro adquirió un semblante colmado de paz, un semblante tan puro que cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido desde hace años, afirmaría con toda seguridad que el anterior y tranquilo Hisashi Mitsui dormía libre de culpas y temores.

Pero no duró mucho...

Los siguientes días y meses se esmeraba en disfrazar su melancolía y nostalgia por rencor, sembrando con cuidado el deseo de venganza, olvidándose de esa chica y de su candidez. Esa siembra crecía lenta, pero firme y poderosa. La bondad y compasión se extinguía, todo lo bueno que había en su corazón era cubierto por las sombra de su propia miseria.

Muchos ya sabremos el momento en que esa planta llamada venganza germinó, el espantoso día en el que Hisashi Mitsui, junto con aquellos crueles bandalos, invadieron el gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku, para llevar a cabo la tan crecida venganza.

Pero gracias a Dios que esta venganza no llego a dar frutos, aquel profesor que le dió el sabio consejo de no rendirse hasta que se terminará el partido, al que le debía aquella victoria que lo convirtió en el jugador más valioso de la secundaria, con solo su presencia y su enigmática mirada reveló la verdadera tristeza, el verdadero sentimiento de amor que continuaba latente en su ser hacia el basketball, dejando a un lado su disfraz de infamia. Ese día pudo sentir el cálido perdón de ese bondadoso maestro de la vida, y eso era lo único que le basto para volver a sonreírle al cielo por estar vivo y por darle una oportunidad que el consideraba en el fondo no merecer.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

_Ahora es momento de que sepas de mi vida, soy extraña, debí escribir esto antes que todo. El miedo que les causó el episodio tan terrible que viví y lo traumático que pudo ser motivó a que nos mudáramos. Ahora vivimos en el propio centro de Kanagawa, donde ya puedo ver más de cerca la inmensidad del mar. Estudiando duro, logré ingresar a la preparatoria-unviversidad Ryonan, la cual me queda muy cerca, así el tiempo me rinde más._

_Por esa razón mis hermanas me compraron ¡unos patines! y yo creyendo que ya habían quedado en mis seis años, pero no. Al principio no estaba del todo convencida, pero después me trajeron aún más ventajas: Si me quedo dormida llego más rápido, ya que soy muy perezosa jejeje. Y no solo eso, me han hecho saber la frescura de la brisa en las mañanas. Por lo menos a mí me encanta sentir el viento pasando por mi piel, aunque tampoco es muy divertido si llevas falda y hay ventarrones...jajajaja eso sí que es vergonzoso. Gracias a ellos mis piernas son más veloces y estoy en mejor forma._

_Mi vida no sigue siendo maravillosa, pero sin duda ha mejorado, las mejoras vienen cuando tú mismo evalúas tus faltas, y haces lo posibles por, si no corregirlas, al menos disminuirlas un poquito...y ese poquito te cuesta bastante ¡si me lo dicen a mi! Sigo siendo una persona cerrada por timidez de nacimiento, y algunas veces suelo verme triste, pero esto último es algo que no se puede modificar ¿se pueden modificar el color de los ojos? a eso me refiero. La vida si que sería un paraíso si pudiéramos cambiar todo lo que nos molesta o lo que a nuestro criterio es incorrecto, sin embargo no se puede y a eso nos debemos limitar._

_Al menos me percaté de que hay personas agradables a tu alrededor, solo debes hablar un poco cada día. Gracias a eso sin darme cuenta tengo a Hiromi y a Rin, que no sé por qué no son mis hermanas, ya que las siento así. Mis calificaciones han mejorado ¡Cómo no van a mejorar si ahora estudio casi todo el endemoniado día! uyyyy, si que me ponen a ver rojo los exámenes ¡pero a quien no!_

_Y hablando de hermanas...detalles como la preocupación y miedo que mostraron aquella noche me han sido muy agradables y reconfortantes. Creo que todavía me repelen por no ser tan estrafalaria, divertida, expresiva y risueña como ellas, sin contar el parecido con mi madre que...bueno...ya creo que escribí sobre eso y si no...la verdad es que no deseo hacerlo._

_Pero hay algo que todavía me oprime el espíritu. Mucho de esto se lo debo a alguien...ya sabes...él. Muchas veces mis amigas ya mencionadas me notan muy pensativa. Incluso hay veces que vemos chicos que resaltan por guapos pasar a nuestro lado. Ellas entran como en una nube rosa mientras con una atontada mirada los ven pasar. Como mujer reconozco que hay chicos lindos pero...ninguno me ha ilusionado ni producido nada. Ellas también se han percatado de eso ¿Acaso me he vuelto más obvia? no lo se. E incontables veces he escuchado lo siguiente:_

_- Pero quien será el misterioso príncipe de quien te has enamorado... - me dicen ellas cuando me pillan en mis viajes a la luna._

_Siempre les digo que no hay nadie y que no me monten películas y romances frustrados, que ninguno es cierto. Pero cada vez que me mencionan a ese alguien pienso en ti...Mi querido Mitsui._

_Suena super cursi y ridículo, pero así es como demuestro por escrito lo enamorada que estoy, porque es cierto, mis "bobas" amigas tienen razón: existe un alguien de quien me he enamorado, y ese es él._

_Si digo que me enamoré de él ese mismo día, estaría mintiendo por que no fue así. El amor es como Roma, imposible construirlo en un día No he conseguido a nadie que despierte en mí tantas emociones como él. Ha pasado un año, y este lleva muchos días, y todos los días pienso en él._

_Muchos especialistas dicen que los adolescentes no se enamoran, si no que se ilusionan, que el sentimiento no es genuino, sino un vago espejo del mismo. Pero yo si estoy segura. El no es una ilusión, el no es un espejismo que pueda borrarse con facilidad, para nada. Mis amigas solo buscan chicos o por lo guapos que sean o solo por el hecho de tener un novio que presumir. Tal vez sientan algo, pero no es el mismo caso._

_Hay ocasiones en los que el deseo de muerte me hace una visita ocasional, pero ¿sabes que es lo primero que lo echa? Sus últimas palabras, cuando me dijo que no me matara, que siguiera viviendo. No sé si lo dijo con sinceridad o solo para no terminar mal ante mí por orgullo. Es el ser más complejo que he conocido. El no era bueno, no era confiable ni una buena compañía, en varias ocasiones antipático y cruel; sin embargo también algunas veces llegué a verlo triste ¿Y donde deje sus abrazos? Inesperados, pero sus brazos es el mejor lugar en donde yo he estado. Lo más seguro fue un momento de debilidad que tuvo, lo cual lo agradezco con toda mi alma, porque estos me dieron la seguridad que no me habían dado._

_Hizo a un lado su maldad y rencor para reconfortarme y ayudarme. Todavía mi corazón late con velocidad al recordar sus profundos ojos atravesando mi ser, enigmáticos, intensos, tristes...me encantó su mirada, jamás podré olvidarla. Es la primera y última persona a la que le he revelado mi alma como si de un libro se tratara, el me hizo sentir segura de mí por esos momentos, y creo que hasta llegó a comprenderme, porque intentó consolarme y me dio ánimos, o eso creo. _

_Pero justo en el momento en el que él iba a contarme su historia llegaron por mí. Como dije antes ese fue el final del peor y el mejor día de mi vida. El día que lo conocí, el día en que el amor llegó a mi alma para nunca irse. No sabes cuanto desee volverlo a ver, incluso se me ocurrió la idea de ir a lugar donde lo encontré, pero como bien sabes jamás pondría ni un solo pié allí, jamás..._

_Esa es la razón por la que estoy escribiendo esta maraña de tonterías, porque hoy lo volví a ver..._

_Aunque dudo si haya sido lo mejor. Lo que vi me ha dejado muy preocupada. yo estaba cerca de la estación cuando de repente llegaron dos sujetos. Uno me dio tanto miedo que me provocó salir huyendo. Era muy alto, tosco y con cabello rojo ¡Y teñido! y el otro, era **él. ** Recuerdo sentirme sofocada, incluso se me aguaron los ojos ¡Yo y mis estúpidos lloriqueos¡Siempre he sido igual de sensible¡Que horrible!. Estaba golpeado y tenía un semblante muy angustiado. Eso fue ayer y lo veo como si volviera a suceder de nuevo. _

_Me llevó pocos segundos reconocerlo, ya que tenía un corte de pelo diferente y sus rasguños tampoco me fueron de ayuda. Mi sorpresa y mi emoción fueron tan grandes que me dejaron en shock, del cual no pude recuperarme sino pasado un minuto. Cuando me atreví a acercarme, a decir su nombre, un metro llegó y los dos se subieron apresurados. En los momentos que veía como se alejaba me maldecía una y otra vez por mi ineptitud. Ahora que estoy más serena comprendo que fue lo mejor, ya que el se veía mal y cargaba mucha prisa. Le hubiera causado más problemas._

_Me estoy dando cuenta de que lo mejor es que me olvide de él, aunque se que es imposible. Mi vida ya no es mala y tengo que aprovecharla, no puedo dejarla pasar deseando un encuentro que tal vez nunca acontezca. Mi ilusión y mis recuerdos seguirán teniendo la misma vida y la misma luz que me guiará por el sendero que me depare el destino, pero no dejaré de lado las oportunidades de amar que se me presenten en el camino. Solo que..._

_Sea lo que sea deseo con toda mi alma que lo que le haya ocurrido haya tenido un buen final. _

_Siento que mi mano esta siendo mordida por un cocodrilo de tanto escribir, así que te dejo._

_Mayu Shiozaki._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

- Diablos...y con las ganas de dormir que cargo... - bostezó un joven de aspecto huraño, tenía una cicatriz en el mentón y unos ojos zafiro que brillaban sin necesidad de luz.

- Ya deja de quejarte que pareces anciana - le replicó otro de piel morena, un curioso piercing y de baja estatura comparado con sus acompañantes - además que necesitamos ayuda para los exámenes.

- Lo único que quieres es ver a Ayako, no te hagas el imbécil Ryota - le dijo Hanamichi dándole un amistoso codazo.

- Ayako...- decía Ryota con semblante embobado, su andar se volvió torpe - Ayako... - La baba le caía encima sin que hiciera nada al respecto - Ayako... - Estaba feliz en su mundo de burbujas y elefantes con alas de mariposa... - Ayako... - se reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de ella saludando en su cerebro - Ayako...

- ¡MIYAGI DESPIERTA! - muy tarde, Ryota se dio de cara con un poste de luz. quedándole un chichón en la frente - es que más estúpido no puede ser... - decía Mitsui mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y Hanamichi se reía sin piedad

- Eso me dolió TT - se quejó Ryota sobándose el chichón (que a cada segundo crecía)

- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Eres un perfecto idiota! JAJAJAJAJAJA

- Eso no lo pongo en duda...

- Vaya amigos que tengo - se quejó Ryota - me lastimo y como ayuda se burlan de mí.

- Para eso estamos Ryochin JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - como Hanamichi se reía tan fuerte y con muchas ganas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que...

- ¡SAKURAGI! - una vez más Mitsui quiso alertarlo, pero también fue muy tarde. Hanamichi fue a dar de cabeza con un cesto de basura - y aquí va el otro...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD ¡Por qué no tengo cámara! JAJAJAJAJAJA - ahora era el turno de Ryota mientras Hanamichi buscaba como salir de tantas bolsas, envolturas, restos de comida, vasos, verduras podridas, y lo más temido: pañales recién usados u

- ¡Que repugnante! puack! - decía mientras se quitaba todo la porquería de encima - ¡Estúpido cesto! - le dio una patada al susodicho - ¡Como puedes tener la osadía de atravesarte en el camino de un talentoso como yo!

- Sakuragi... - Mitsui no podía hablar bien por la risa - te falta algo...

- ¿Y ahora qué? - le saltó molesto.

- Hanamichi...tienes una cucaracha en la cabeza...

- Bah, ya me quito la ¿Cucaracha! - se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. y en efectiva, el insecto estaba en su mano - ¡MAMAAAAAAAAA¡UNA CUCARACHAAAAA¡AAAAAHHHHH! - gritaba mientras corría en círculos (Y con la cucaracha en la mano de paso ) Como el insecto resultó ser más inteligente recorrió el brazo del chico adentrándose en su camisa, recorriendo ágilmente su torso y piernas, terminando su viaje saliendo por el tobillo del pantalón **(N/A: a las fanáticas de Hanamichi ¿A que no le tuvieron envidia al repugnante bicho? jijijijijijij)**

- ¡Vaya hombre! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - gritaron a coro los dos jugadores mientras varias personas pasaban sonrientes mirando la escena.

- ¡Solo me tomó por sorpresa! - dijo Hanamichi colocando una pose llena de autosuficiencia, aunque esas sospechosas gotas de sudor y un evidente temblor de piernas derrumbaban toda esa valentía - ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada¡Soy muy talentoso...!

- ¡Mamá una cucarachaaa! - comenzó Ryota a imitarlo cruelmente pero con acierto.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- ¡Hanamichi la tienes en la pierna! - señaló Ryota sorprendido.

- ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - salió disparado corriendo en círculos de nuevo, pero cuando intentó buscarla no la encontró.

- ¡Se la creyó! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y más JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡MALDITA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA¡TE VOY A HACER PURÉ!

- ¡Eso si es que me alcanzas, bebita! - Ryota emprendió la huida mientras Hanamichi lo seguía como toro enfurecido.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! - Ya Mitsui se había hartado de los dos. No es que fuera el mejor ejemplo de madurez, sino que ya quería llegar a la casa de Akagi para dormir - estuvo divertido por un rato, pero ya es demasiado.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón - se detuvo Ryota - no voy a perder mi tiempo con este zopenco.

- Sigue así Mitsui, y pronto serás igual que el Gori...

- ¡Que¡Yo como el gorila ese¡Olvídalo! - Si algo era cierto era esa rivalidad que quedó vigente entre Mitsui y Akagi, que en cualquier oportunidad era recordada.

Los tres problemáticos (Rukawa no estaba con ellos, dado a su carácter frío y solitario) emprendieron marcha "¿Como diablos terminé al lado de este dúo de zoquetes" se preguntaba Mitsui un poco hastiado.

Si algo tenía que reconocer es que cosas tan divertidas y absurdas como esa solo ocurrían al lado de los integrantes del equipo de Shohoku. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que él se sentía tranquilo y satisfecho, porque poco a poco enmendaba sus errores, algo que muchos nunca podrán hacer o si pueden, nunca lo hacen. El tiempo capturado en meses le hicieron no volver a recordar esa tétrica decisión de no volver al equipo después de su lesión, trayendo las nefastas consecuencias ya mencionadas. Lo que él no adivinaba era que volvería a recordar y a extrañar algo de ese pasado y mucho menos ese mismo día.

- ¡Yo y mi memoria de pez! TT - se quejaba una chica no muy alta y de cabello negro hasta la mitad del cuello. Iba en patines y el del pié derecho llevaba el nombre "Mayu" en letras plateadas (Los patines eran negros)

- ¡Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado¡Razón tienen los que me dicen estúpida¡Que horrorrrr! - iba mandada por las aceras apenas viendo los obstáculos que habían en la misma. Había dejado su libro de Biología en la casa de una amiga y lo necesitaba para el día siguiente ya que tenía un examen (y sus notas en esa materia eran regulares, las tenía que subir como fuera).

Su velocidad era muy alta, y todavía le pedía más a sus patines. Por ese motivo bendijo a Dios por una pequeña pendiente que apareció ante sus ojos. Efectivamente esta le hizo cobrar aún más velocidad, sin dejar de lado la precaución.

A ese ritmo llegaría muy rápido. Incluso comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar del viento como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo ¡Terror! a pocos metros un chico apareció de la nada en una esquina al frente suyo.

- ¡CUIDADO! - pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando el chico volteó ya la tenía a muy poca distancia...

¡PATAPLAN! **(N/A: xDD)**

Fue una caída patética y sonora. El bolso de la chica se abrió y de él salieron infinidad de cosas, papeles, dinero, cuadernos, cosmético etc. **(N/A: recuerden, en el bolso de una mujer cabe lo que sea xDD)**

- "Quien habrá sido el imbécil que..." - lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor en la espalda y donde esta pierde el nombre y lo segundo fue un cuerpo encima suyo ¡Y era una chica para colmo!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD - se burlaban cruelmente Hanamichi y Ryota del paquete que le había caído al chico.

- ¡Disculpe lo lamento muchísimo! - Se quitó encima de él completamente sonrojada. No se ocupó de verle el rostro sino de recoger a millón todas las cosas que se le habían caído - ¡De verdad que lo siento mucho¡Soy una tonta! - decía mientras recogía sus cosas sin verlo por la vergüenza.

- Ehh...no hay problema - todavía seguía un poco apenado por haberla tenido tan cerca. Tuvo la suficiente caballerosidad de agacharse y ayudarle.

- ¡No tienes porque...! - esa vez si tuvo el valor de ver quien era él. Una mirada directa e intensa la congelaron. Dejó de respirar, sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. Estaba al frente de nada más ni nada menos que Hisashi Mitsui. El mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - preguntó Mitsui inquieto por la reacción de la chica al verlo. Parecía muy impresionada o asombrada con su rostro, volvía a ponerlo nervioso, le resultaban incómodas ese tipo de miradas.

- No...nada... - dijo ella saliendo de su trance. El se levanto, ella intentó hacer lo mismo, pero como llevaba patines fue directo al suelo.

- Déjame ayudarte - el joven le tendió una mano. Entre una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad ella se la agarró, ya levantándose con firmeza - ¿de verdad estas bien? - preguntaba tanto por su extraña actitud como por su caída. Algo en ella le agradaba, pero no sabía exactamente que. Pero claro tenía que hacer su "evaluación inquisitiva", pero claro, de forma discreta **(N/A: ¬.¬ Hombres...) **Solo lo hacía con las pocas chicas que le llamaban la atención, y ella era una esas; sin embargo de una forma aún más especial.

- Descuida, no me pasa nada - ella le sonrió, una inesperada confianza invadió su cuerpo, como aquella vez. Mitsui volvió a ponerse tenso "Esa manera de sonreír...¿donde la he visto? lo cierto es que es muy hermosa ¡Pero que diablos piensas pendejo!"

- Algo pasa aquí... - le susurró Ryota a Hanamichi - creo que algo esta pasando entre ellos dos...

- ¿Lo crees? - le siguió susurrando - Pero ese tonto no levanta ni el polvo ..¡No tiene el magnetismo del gran y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi! jajajaja - dijo mientras se reía de lo asombroso y hábil que era.

- "¿Cuál magnetismo¡Si solo atrae problemas!" - pensó Ryota divertido - cállate y veamos en que termina esto...

- ¡Mira lo que se te cayó! - Mayu recogió algo que estaba a su lado, lo que resultó ser la billetera de Mitsui.

- No me había dado cuenta - reconoció el chico mientras esta se la devolvía.

- ¿Sabes? muchas gracias por ayudarme y levantarme como lo hiciste aquella vez - le dijo ella con otra misteriosa y encantadora sonrisa que volvió a atontarlo.

- ¿Aquella vez¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Mitsui intrigado, ya sabía que esa chica le resultaba familiar pero ¿de donde?

- Olvídalo - se giró y comenzó a andar, pero a pocos segundos se detuvo y volteó a verlo - ¡Gracias por todo¡Mitsui! - se despidió cruzando otra esquina que se encontraba a pocos metros de los tres.

- ¿Como sabe tu nombre? - le preguntó Ryota a un Mitsui perplejo.

- Esa es la pregunta del siglo, no tengo ni idea.

- Puede ser que...¿Que tienes en tu pié derecho? - preguntó el defensa Miyagi.

- ¿Mi pié? - lo observó- Unas curiosas orejas y muy largas sobresalían de él. Lo levanto y era ¿Un conejo de peluche?

- JAJAJAJAJA ¡No pensé que te gustaran los peluches! JAJAJAJA - carcajeaba Hanamichi mofándose del feo peluche con varias costuras.

- Es muy obvio que ¡No es mío retrasado mental! - le espetó molesto. Lo recogió de inmediato - Debe ser de la chica que me cayó encima - por alguna razón no podía desviar sus ojos de ese feo peluche de largas orejas, ojos muy saltones rojos, blanco y con varios remiendos, además de que sus dientes le abarcaban casi toda la parte baja de la cara. Como si fuera una llave abrió las cerraduras que ataban unos recuerdos y estos fluyeron, libres como las cascadas. Una tarde lluviosa, un intento de violación, una frágil muchacha, una desoladora historia y un intento de suicidio aparecieron al instante. Esa chica, ella...

Encontró el motivo del porque esos nervios sin razón.

Comprendió de donde salía la magia de su sonrisa.

Era ella, a quien una vez cuidó y olvidó

Era ella, a quien abrazó con aquellos insólitos deseos de proteger

Esa persona que lo desarmó con su tristeza y honestidad

Y esa razón, esa magia, esa chica, y esa persona se iban...

- Pero que peluche tan feo, se parece a tí jajajajajaja - dijo Hanamichi burlándose del tirador de tres puntos, pero si esperaba una reacción, pues no la consiguió, ya que algo en el conejo había atrapado al chico. Parecía sumido en su propio mundo.

- ¿Mitsui¿Que te pasa? - Ryota le movía la mano al frente suyo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Espera! - fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Sus piernas se movieron lo más rápido posible, dejando a dos adolescentes perplejos ante tal actitud.

Dobló la misma esquina que la chica, pero se dio cuenta que habían dos direcciones. Se detuvo en seco, con una frustración de infinitas dimensiones.

Y esa razón, esa magia, esa chica, y esa persona se fueron, y algo le decía que no las volvería a ver. En su mano se formó un puño, incluso sangró de lo fuerte que se enterró las uñas en la palma. Iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra, percatándose de la presencia del peluche, el único recuerdo con materia que le quedaba de su padre.

Ahora ese conejo pasó a ser el único recuerdo con materia de ella.

- Oye Mitsui ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? - interrogó Ryota cuando el nombrado regresó con ellos

- Este...quería devolvérselo - le contestó sacando el conejo.

- Pero que mentiroso ¿Acaso crees que el talentoso Sakuragi no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que te gustó ella? jejejeje.

- No creo que tengas el intelecto suficiente para darte cuenta de ese tipo de cosas - dijo mirando a Ryota, el cual sonreía amplia y cínicamente - y segundo ¿Como diablos me puede interesar alguien a quien vi en un solo día? - le cuestionó algo exasperado.

- ¡Estas insultando al rey del basketball!

- ¿Rey? Pero si yo solo veo a un bufón con cara de mono... - dijo fingiendo perplejidad.

- ¡Ya veras maldito...!

- ¡Vamos Mitsui! No tienes necesidad de defenderte, la chica me pareció linda... - dijo Ryota dándole unas palmaditas con una sonrisita llena de picardía.

- ¿Te gustó? Pues te la regalo, si Ayako se llegara a enterar de eso... - le dijo con tono amenazador.

- ¿Ayako¿En donde? Espera...no...no...¡No te atreverías! - allí Mitsui pudo saborear el miedo de Ryochin de solo imaginar eso...en el fondo si le había irritado ese comentario de lo bonita que era Mayu.

- ¿Y por qué te asustas? Si de todos modos no tienes esperanzas con ella... - le dijo de nuevo el dulce, amable, compasivo y pacífico tirador de tres puntos con una de sus "encantadoras" sonrisas **(N/A: Ya ustedes saben en las que sale como psicópata ¡Me fascina esa sonrisa! - eh...o.oU)**

- Que malo eres...TT - le recriminó el chico del piercing indefenso ante todo lo que tenga que ver con Ayako

- El hecho es que esa chica te gusta y punto - terminó cortante Hanamichi - y no me lo niegues.

- No me interesa - le espetó aún mas cortante - y no te metas en mis asuntos ¿Te quedó claro¿O es que tengo que escribírmelo en la frente para que captes?

- ¡Si te gusta!

- ¡Que me dejes tranquilo maldita sea!

- ¡Ya cállense¡Parecen un viejo matrimonio! - les gritó Ryota aún lastimado por su amor imposible - ¡Recuerden que íbamos a la casa de Akagi antes del incidente con la chica de Mitsui!

- ¡Que no es nada mío demonios! - contraatacó con ganas de linchar al del piercing. Su rostro estaba encendido como lucecita de Navidad

- ¡No quiero que el tonto de Rukawa llegue primero que yo! - reaccionó Hanamichi con fuego en la mirada al recordar a su simpático rival.

- Pues entonces muévanse par de zánganos y dejen de montarme escenitas de novela de cuarta - les indicó Mitsui todavía molesto mientras los otros dos lo seguían con sonrisitas maliciosas, mientras recibían alguna que otra mirada demoniaca y asesina por parte del chico con cicatriz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡Muchas gracias Hiromi! - decía Mayu mientras en la salida de un edificio una chica rubia le entregaba un libro.

- Es mejor que lo guardes antes de que se te caiga - le recomendó esta - además no andas tan incómoda.

- Si, tienes razón... - Mayu abrió su bolso para guardarlo, aprovechó para revisar si todo estaba allí. Pudo localizar todas sus cosas, a excepción de... - "¡AKI!" - sus ojos se abrieron grandes y preocupados.

- Mayu ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto su amiga preocupada por la expresión de ella.

- ¡Nada¡No es nada! - le dirigió una falsa sonrisa - ¡Gracias por todo¡Suerte con el examen!

- Igual tú - dijo Hiromi sin quedar del todo convencida.

- ¡Hasta mañana! - Mayu emprendió veloz su camino mientras la otra la despedía con la mano.

- ¡Aki donde estas! - estaba sentada en un establecimiento, buscando como loca en su bolso a su peluche del alma. No lo consiguió - ¡No puede ser¡pero donde lo perdí!

- No hay nada que le pueda hacer... - suspiró resignada levantándose - mejor lo dejo así...

Con la mente en blanco por todo lo que le había sucedido llegó a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya cuando estaba en su habitación pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que significaba. Solo abrió su diario y comenzó a escribir...

_Salí quejándome de mi mala memoria, y regresé agradeciéndola. Si no hubiese sido por eso no lo hubiera vuelto a ver ¡Era él¡Y pude hablarle!_

_Esta vez pude detallar que era lo que había cambiado en él. Se cortó el pelo, y confieso que se ve muy atractivo, sin que su anterior cabello largo me desagrade, ambos le quedan bien. Te vas a enfurecer conmigo, pero no le dije nada. No me recordó. Confieso que este hecho me dolió al principio. Me da a entender que yo no llegué a significar nada importante para él, solo un momento de debilidad. Lo que pude darme cuenta es que no solo su cabello cambio, sino que el también. Su mirada era más dulce, algo me dice que dejó de ser ese bandalo que yo conocí. Y me alegra, porque significa que logró salir adelante, como yo lo estoy haciendo._

_Por esas razones no le dije nada, no le dije que era Mayu ni mucho menos le pregunté si me recordaba. Estoy segura que el decidió olvidar su pasado, y yo estoy incluida en él, por lo que creí que lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba. Pero lo recordaré siempre, como el amor que nunca diré, ni demostraré ni olvidaré. Solo deseo con ese amor que le tengo que todo le salga bien._

_¡Aki ha desaparecido¡Nunca lo había hecho! sé que algún día se tenía que perder, pero no así. Me entristece, sin embargo ese peluche era otro elemento que me alegraba, pero a la vez me entristecía por recordar a mi padre. Ya lo asumí, mi padre está muerto. Y no tengo porque ser destruida por esa dolor, el no me quiere ver así esté donde esté. Sin embargo Aki era muy especial, siempre me ha acompañado desde niña. Sonará estúpido pero era como mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, por lo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal._

_Pero ya regresará...siempre lo hace...aún así ¿Donde se habrá metido?_

Cerró su diario para recordar mejor. Pasó varios minutos buscando en sus mente el lugar donde pudo haberse perdido...no logró encontrar nada hasta que...

- ¡Mitsui! - gritó sorprendida. Su bolso se había abierto cuando chocó con él, y también recogió sus cosas con nervios y el también le había ayudado ¡De seguro en ese momento se le cayó!

Lo más seguro era...que él lo tenía

¡IMPOSIBLE!

¡De seguro si la llegó a recordar!

O a lo mejor se burló de lo feo que era su mejor amigo...

Volvió a escribir

_Ese tonto de seguro se preguntará de cual pocilga saqué a Aki ¡Es que ya lo imagino, o tal vez le parezca conocido, no creo tener tanta suerte, el no me recuerda ¿y si lo hizo?...estoy viendo muchas novelas, eso pasa en esos dramas ficticios, pero es la realidad en la que yo cobro vida y en esa realidad son raras ese tipo de casualidades._

_Si me hizo bien o mal, me encanto verlo de nuevo, me volví a enamorar como aquella vez, siempre será el ángel que vele mis sueños (sin embargo no sé si ángel sea la mejor descripción) todo empezó ese día, maduró con el tiempo y hoy terminó de dar frutos._

_Nadie sabrá que lo amo, nadie tendrá idea de la dulce tortura de saber que existe pero verlo solo cuando el destino lo decida._

_¡Tengo que estudiar biología¡No permitiré que mis notas bajen!_

_Ya escribí sobre este encuentro, y tal vez habrá otro, si es que Aki decide volver conmigo nn, cualquier cosa te la haré saber de inmediato._

_Mayu Shiozaki._

Ella calló por creer no tener un lugar en la vida de él, sin saber que él tomó lo principal de ese pasado: Las personas que de verdad llegaron a significar algo para él.

Ella ahora hace lo posible por olvidarlo todo, y sin embargo no puede, sin tomar en cuenta que a él también le es difícil

Y sobre todo, cometió el error de creer que para él no significo nada, cuando en realidad si, ya que irónicamente muchas cosas que fueron importantes para nosotros no la recordamos en el momento debido, sino después...eso era justamente lo que a él le sucedía.

Estaba hecho paja, tanta matemática junta en la cabeza era asfixiante, sentía como esta le latía como si se tratara de su corazón. El Gorila de seguro se había despertado en el suelo y por eso los había tratado peor que a bestias. Sin embargo el no era tonto para esas cosas, sus malas calificaciones se debían más que todo a la flojera, por lo que pudo entender bien todo lo que le explicaron "No soy como otros..." se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Sakuragi era golpeado una vez más en la cabeza por el gorila mientras Ayako le advertía que eso agravaría su estupidez...era divertida la escena, pero hacía mucho ruido y el sueño con el que venía volvió a él.

- "Por primera vez en mi vida quiero ser Rukawa..." - observó con envidia al precioso kitsune que tenía a pocos metros de él, durmiendo como si de un bebe se tratara - "¿Cómo demonios logrará dormirse en todos lados!" (N/A: Creo que esa es misterio de la serie ¿o no?)

- Que escándalo... - se levantó de su mesa de trabajo con pesadez - ...me largo de aquí.

- ¡Y tú a donde vas! - le detuvo Akagi con la mirada - ¿Ya terminaste?

- Mira el cuaderno si no me crees...

- Hn... - fue de inmediato y para su sorpresa descubrió que el chico dijo la verdad, y para más incredulidad todos estaban buenos - es increíble...

- De seguro se los copió de alguien - dijo Hanamichi con recelo

- ¿Acaso ves a alguien inteligente por aquí? - a su alrededor estaban Ryota con Ayako, Rukawa dormido sobre sus cosas (y sin nadie dispuesto a despertarlo) y a Kogure dispuesto a detenerlo por si llegara a haber una pelea.

- ¡Lo tienes al frente tuyo! - el pelirrojo se señalo a sí mismo.

- ¡Estúpido, ni si quiera has hecho la mitad! - sale Akagi propinándole un sonoro golpe.

- ¡Es que son tan fáciles que hasta me dan pereza¡No son nada para un talentoso como yo!

- ¡Entonces vuelve a la silla y hazlos! Si de verdad te son tan fáciles - le ordenó el gorila jalándolo con amabilidad (arrastrándolo por las orejas como las abuelas jiijiji)

- Parecen un viejo matrimonio... - terminó diciendo el chico de la cicatriz mientras los otros dos le gritaban cosas como ¡Repite eso! o ¡No huyas cobarde! o ¡Como te atreves! Pero Mitsui no estaba para ese tipo de tontas peleas, su cansancio era serio, y esto Kogure como buen observador que era lo notó.

Ya cuando estaba cerca de la salida se encontró con Haruko que salía de la cocina con unas bebidas. El nunca le prestó atención, pero en ese momento se le quedó mirando mientras desaparecía por una puerta. Haruko era de la misma estatura que ella.

- "Lo sabía, algo le ocurre..." - se dijo Kogure mientras veía como Mitsui salía de la casa con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, pero su semblante era tenso - "pero creo que es mejor dejarlo solo" - justo en ese instante apareció Haruko sonriente con unas bebidas, al verla Hanamichi casi aplasta a Kogure para acercarse a ella, siendo obligado a desviar sus pensamientos de su viejo amigo

- Al fin un poco de paz... - se sentó apoyado sobre una pared en el porche de la casa, sacando algo que le incomodaba detrás suyo, era ese tonto peluche - ¿Por qué...?

Un enorme desorden de ideas y sentimientos era lo que reinaba en su interior, no podía sentir la paz de la noche si su ser estaba en conflicto.

Imágenes de esa chica y él le visitaron, hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía. No podía dejar a un lado el hecho de que fue ella la primera persona a quien él había salvado, en todo ese día la conoció, le conmovió su pena y dolor y como quedó prendado con su sonrisa, era una sensación que no podía explicar, pero a excepción de Kogure, jamas se había sentido tan bien al lado de alguien

Y su odio contra todos y contra todo lo que le rodeaba le hizo olvidarla, solo se centró en vengarse, borrando la honestidad y calidez que una vez llegó a encontrar en ella y en su piel. Como deseaba volver a abrazarla, como deseaba que ella estuviera en su pecho como esas veces, no sabía porque pero no quería detenerse a razonarlo. Volvía a sentir ese calor en él, pero también sintió esa amargura al enterarse de todo lo que ella sufrió. Esos dos sentimientos eran confusos, pero irónicamente placenteros. Era como si ella estuviera con él en esa noche. Un extraño calor invadió sus mejillas.

Y no lo estaba, y lo peor es que hubo una posibilidad, pero él la había dejado pasar.

- "Vaya imbécil resulté ser" - una sonrisa llena de amargura e ironía se vislumbró en su rostro. Consideraba que ese era la palabra que mejor lo describía. No se explicaba como fue capaz de dejar atrás a esa chica que representó y representaba algo tan importante para él.

¿Pero que era esa chica para él¿Acaso...?

- "Estas enamorado de ella" - le dijo una horrenda voz en su cabeza - "No, no lo estoy, solo es alguien especial para mí" - se respondió a sí mismo completamente sonrojado, negando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de esa respuesta que había dado...

- "Ella es como el profesor Anzai o Kogure, o como cualquier buen amigo que tenga" - se intentó convencer a sí mismo.

- "Pero también te sonrojas cuando piensas en ella, deseas volver a estar con ella y más...eso solo puede ser..." - le contestó la horrible voz.

- "Esto es estúpido, no puedo tener una batalla conmigo mismo" - se dijo el chico reprochándose.

- "Justamente las batallas que tienes contigo mismo son las más difíciles de librar" - dijo aquella voz recordándole una vieja frase que había leído alguna vez.

- "Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que quien dijo eso estaba en lo cierto" - ahora no sabía que era mejor, si volver a la casa y soportar las peleas de Hanamichi y Akagi o quedarse allí y confrontar sus liados sentimientos.

- "Tu la quieres, la quieres de verdad, hubieron días en que no hacías nada mejor que pensar en ella, y en esos días eras feliz" - eso era cierto, siempre le traía paz su sonrisa cuando la tuvo presente en su mente. Eso tenía que significar algo ¿o no?.

- "Sigo perdido, estoy más confundido que nunca, se que ella es especial para mí, pero no sé de que forma".

- "Tú lo sabes, pero tú tonto orgullo no te lo permite ver, te atrae su cuerpo, la quieres..."

- "Si, le aprecio pero ¿atraerme?"

- "No te hagas el idiota contigo mismo que no te queda, no me vayas a decir que no te fijaste en los cambios que tuvo su físico, en lo bien que marcaba su figura esa blusa y ese pantalón pegado que le hacía ver unas piernas..."

- "o/o eso es cierto...soy un pervertido..."

- "Eres hombre, y en eso venías pensando cuando venías a esta casa..."

Cuando la conoció recordaba a una chica muy baja, delgada, sin mucha forma, con el cabello my corto, lo único resaltante era su rostro, el cual era delicado y hasta bonito. Al parecer ella hacía algún ejercicio, ya que su cuerpo tenía formas más definidas y provocativas, en especial sus piernas. Su cabello le había crecido y ahora le llegaba a la mitad del cuello y este era ondulado. Seguía siendo algo baja, pero sin duda había crecido.

- "Te gusta, y llegaste a quererla. Eso puede llegar a significar algo más".

- "No lo se...no se como será ella ahora, pero reconozco que sí le tengo cariño desde ese día"

- "Además que todavía le debes algo ¿No lo recuerdas?"

- "Si, le debo ese muñeco" - inconscientemente sujetó con firmeza el viejo conejo que tenía al lado.

- "Si, y tu vida, ya que no quisiera echártelo en cara, pero cuando ibas a suicidarte, tu la evocaste y eso impidió que lo hicieras, y esta vez no vas a decirte que no".

- "No lo negaré, la promesa que nos hicimos fue lo que hizo que yo me arrepintiera, aunque en esos instantes yo solo quería vivir para hacer daño"

- "Eso si lo admites, se nota que has madurado"

- "Ese fue mi principal objetivo después de que el profesor Anzai y los demás me perdonaran, dejar atrás lo ocurrido".

- "En eso no tienes ninguna clase de confusión"

- "¿Te digo algo? Como dije antes sé que necesito tiempo para saber si siento por Mayu algo más que cariño o atracción después de ese encuentro tan repentino o de ver imágenes de ese día pero...hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro"

- "¿Y de que es?"

- "Es que soy muy feliz al saber que ella esta viva, de que si cumplió con su promesa, y ruego a Dios que lo siga haciendo"

Kogure salía de esa casa ya que pensaban montar un juego de verdad o castigo y el no estaba dispuesto a jugar. Y lo vio, vio a su amigo. Estaba sonriendo, sus ojos parecían absorber la vida de la luna ya que estos brillaban como nunca, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa expresión en él, y le alegraba, ya que como gran amigo que era de él, sabía que estaba pensando o rememorando algo que era muy importante y valioso para él.

- Mitsui... - lo llamó con suavidad para no interrumpirlo tan repentinamente - yo me voy, ya que mi mamá de seguro me está esperando.

- Eh...hasta mañana - le respondió distraídamente el aludido.

- "Acerté está pensando en alguien ¿Pero en quien?" ¡Hasta mañana! - se despidió amistosamente el chico con una mano, Mitsui le devolvió el gesto - "La curiosidad me mata, pero prefiero que me mate esta que el propio Mitsui por entrometido uuU"

**Notas de la Autora: Wiii ¡Llevaba varias semanas escribiendo este fic¡Al fin lo terminé! fiuuu. Aqui tienen otra de mis idioteces de fic, como verán en algunas partes como que son un peliinn depresivas ¿no? eso tengo que agradecérselo a un canal venezolano por haber quitado Slam Dunk sin que yo lo terminara de ver TT, pero que le voy a hacer, me queda esperar un milagro...este fic más que todo lo escribí para divertirme, yo opino que no esta bueno (Yo y mi envidiable autoestima ¡Yeah! xD) En cuanto a Mitsui y el cigarrillo, en la serie hasta donde vi no fumo, sin embargo eso es factible ¿o no? pero espero que algunos hayan leido esto y que me contradigan xDD y ¡Por favor! REWIEWS!. Hay dos personas a las que debo agradecer:**

**A mi mejor amiga Yukina Higurashi (Por leer todo lo que yo escribo y por leer mis fics de SD sin gustarle la serie ¡Felices vacaciones! T.T)**

**A Mariah Haruno (Por animarme a escribir y por avisarme sobre los rewiews anónimos ¡Ahora puedo recibir cualquier rewiew¡Espero que te recuperes pronto de esa peste!)**

**Mitsui: Propaganda Barata...¬¬U**

**Rookie: Todo por un Rewiew...¬¬**

**Aniken: u.uU Cualquier cosa todo es broma…**

**Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí...Sayonara! nn**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Slam Dunk fueran míos….Mitsui sería mi esclavo, Rukawa mi chofer, Sendoh mi guardaespaldas y Haruko mi sirvienta…pero como no es así y yo soy una gran soñadora solo escribo la continuación que pidieron de "Mi peor error fue olvidarte" utilizando varios de los personajes de Slam Dunk creados por Takehiko Inoue.**

**Mi peor error fue olvidarte**

**Capítulo 1: Cuando aguantar es la salida**

- ¿Playa? – mencionaron todos sumamente confundidos.

Muchachos, no me digan que tengo que explicarles el concepto de playa jo jo jo – salió el profesor Anzai con su inmortal carcajada.

- Pero profesor nosotros no estamos… - comenzó a objetar el nuevo capitán Ryota Miyagi.

- No le haga caso! – saltó Hanamichi Sakuragi. Se imaginaba solo a él exhibiendo sus fuertes y bien marcados músculos frente a una Haruko impresionada y sonriente y todo frente a su más apreciado rival.

- ¡Te recuerdo quien fue el que raspó siete materias el trimestre pasado!

- Oh vamos Ryochin, no te hagas el severo, no me digas que no te encantaría ver a Ayako en uno de esos diminutos bikinis… – para recibir una mirada mortal del numero siete.

Pero más mortal fue el abanicazo que recibió por parte de la antes mencionada, completamente hecha mora.

- …………Torpe………… - dijo Rukawa tomándose la gran molestia de articular una palabra mientras giraba un balón en el eje de su dedo índice.

- Tenía que ser la gran alimaña del equipo…. – dijo Hanamichi volteando lentamente hacia donde venía la voz hecho una furia.

-…………… - suspiró con desdén el numero once.

- ¡¡Estúpido! ¡¡Reacciona cuando te hable!

-……..idiota……

- ¡Esta vez no te la paso! ¡Me tienes harto!

- No es problema mío Do'hao

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a matarte a golpes Rukawa! ¡Y esta vez hablo enserio!

- Súper-idiota…

- ¡¡MORIRASSSS!

- ¡PARENSE! ¿Acaso no tienen neuronas? – Saltó Mitsui de inmediato. A los segundos todos cayeron en cuenta. Las gafas del profesor Anzai reflejaban un curioso brillo que imposibilitaba verle los ojos, y ese no era precisamente una buena señal…

- No van a pelear ¿cierto muchachos?

- ¡¡Para nada! O no Rukawa? – Muchos pensaron que si existiera un Premio Nóbel a La Sonrisa Mas Falsa se lo llevaría Hanamichi Sakuragi sin duda alguna **(N/A: ¿Se imaginan al Dr. T dándole el premio?...(sonido de grillos)……..ejem….olvídenlo --U)**

- Sakuragi, tú me dijiste una vez que eran amigos ¿o no? – preguntó con un tono de voz algo peculiar.

- Ehhh, si gordito pero…. – decía Hanamichi sudando a mares, esa también era una mentira muy enorme, todos sabían que ellos se llevaban tan mal que no era de extrañarse que un día terminaran batiéndose a duelo (en la imaginación de Hanamichi aparecían el y Rukawa vestidos de samuráis en Super Deformed con dagas) entonces… ¿Porque le preguntaba eso?

La cocina estaba reluciente, era insólito su brillar, pero la chica que estaba allí no se percataba de nada. Ese no era su lugar favorito. Estaba ordenando los víveres en una alacena mucho más alta que ella "si tan solo fuera capaz de usar tacones…" pensaba colocándose en puntillas. Cuando a duras penas logro poner una bolsa la chica da un mal paso, llevándose consigo todo lo que llevaba a la mano.

- Dios santo, ¿acaso nunca podré colocar todo bien sin…? – no habló más. De la alacena había caído un instrumento filoso.

Un cuchillo.

Sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados viendo el utensilio. Sin que su racionalidad se lo pidiera lo tomó y recordó. Recordó las razones por las cuales quería morirse y sintió que su corazón le pedía a gritos que de alguna forma le detuviera. Ella misma se había prometido encontrar el camino para seguir viviendo pero ese no le fue descubierto. ¿Qué podía esperar? Se levantó con lentitud con el mismo en la mano.

Sabía que las venas ubicadas en las extremidades del brazo eran las más indicadas. Era como si sufriera un ataque de hipnosis. Pero ya no podía razonar, el brillo del instrumento filoso le gritaba muerte, y eso ella le iba a proporcionar.

- ¡Mayu! Ya terminaste… - la mujer quedó paralizada – que…que…¡¡que haces!

- ¡Nada! – Buscó rápidamente en las bolsas un empaque de pan – me dio mucha hambre y se me antojó una pequeña merienda – la chica suspiró y Mayu sonrió - ¿se te antoja?

- No, y te recomiendo que tu tampoco comas, no vas a querer engordar con el nuevo bikini que te compré.

- ¡¿Bikini! – por poco se vuelve a caer. Su rostro se incendió - ¡Pero si yo…!

- Escucha, ya me tienes harta – la chica de coleta negra se enfadó – este fin de semana nos vamos a la playa ¡Y no quiero un no por respuesta!

- ¡Que voy a hacer yo allá! – el solo imaginar mostrar del muslo para arriba la piel se le erizaba, además…¡¡no sabía nadar! – Y me extraña mucho de ustedes hermana…ni si quiera me han invitado un helado a la esquina en 12 años ¿y ahora una playa?

- Escucha…ni Azusa ni yo estamos conformes, pero es algo a lo que debemos asistir todas – salió de un cuarto una chica idéntica a la de coleta, solo que esta cargaba el cabello caoba hasta la cintura.

- ¿Que quieren decir? – Mayu lo sabía de antemano pero tenía que asegurarse.

- Dios…esta niña debe tener aserrín en el cerebro…

- Disculpa pero de verdad no se de que hablas Eri – insistió con firmeza mirando a la de cabello caoba.

- Pero que niña…verás, sabes que nuestra hermana mayor Kiyo tiene novio ¿verdad? – respondió Azusa por Eri.

- Perfectamente…

- Lo que no sabes es que van a formalizar la relación, y la familia de nuestro futuro cuñado tiene que conocernos – esta vez fue Eri.

- Y…tenemos que dar una muy buena impresión, tenemos que ser ante ellos jóvenes llenas de alegría, soltura, desenvolvimiento y facilidad para tratar a la gente.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver un bikini en todo esto? – preguntó Mayu algo ofuscada.

- Que esta reunión será en la playa a pleno sol y tu tienes que verte muy bien…

- Toma – Azusa le lanzó la bolsa

- Vamos a ver… ¡¿QUE! – Mayu ha sacado nada más ni nada menos que…un micro-bikini de color rojo fuego – Si concuerdo con ustedes… ¡Si que me van a ver!

- Creo que compre la talla equivocada…

- ¡Este parece de niña de seis años!

-Lo se Mayu, pero es que tu…

- No tienes mucha forma que digamos – concluyó Eri.

- ...no pienso ir con esto… - cuantos insultos y maldiciones guardaban sus labios, pero ella sabía que si perdía el control de si misma le iría muy mal.

- De todos modos tienes que ir…

- No tienes opción, sino nuestra hermana mayor te volvería trocitos y a esos trocitos los volvería polvo – Azusa lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

- Pero… - iba a replicar cuando se presento a su mente la salvación que necesitaba - ….no se preocupen, se donde puedo conseguir otro.

- Esperemos…- Mayu pensaba subir unas escaleras cuando Eri la detuvo.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo más? – preguntó con la mayor amabilidad posible.

- Se me olvidaba algo, tienes que invitar a todos tus amigos, y tienen que ser bastantes

- No entiendo a que te refieres Azusa –dijo algo perpleja.

- Verás, cuando te dije que tenías que mostrar toda tu soltura también me refiero a eso. Ya nosotras dos invitamos como a mas de veinticinco…tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- Las dos únicas amigas que tengo son Hiromi y Rin…- respondió con cierta pesadumbre.

- Y de milagro… - intervino Azusa con un tono lejos de ser cálido.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer al respecto? – Preguntó reprimiéndose lo más posible la ira – ¿pagarles a los que conozco para que vayan? – eso era lo más idiota que había escuchado….ese tipo de reuniones familiares según ella deberían ser muy formales y bajo un techo…

- Esa no es una mala sugerencia… - razonó Eri, la de la coleta negra.

- Si no fuera porque no tengo tanto dinero…

- ¡Como sea! – Exclamó la joven de cabello caoba – lo que queremos es que estés allí, con un traje de baño decente y que trates muy bien a los familiares de nuestro cuñado.

- Mas bien no queremos….es que _tienes_ que estar allí – terminó cortante la mujer.

- Si, no se preocupen, haré lo que digan – diciendo lo último haciendo lo de siempre: tragarse sus insultos y verdades.

Hanamichi Sakuragi no terminaba de comprender por qué razón el gordito le hizo esa pregunta ¿Qué si se llevaban bien? La respuesta era más clara que dos mas dos son cuatro…si era así… ¿Qué no entendía?

- ¿Rukawa? – Ahora observaba al pálido jugador - ¿Sakuragi y tu son amigos?

- ………. – sabía que esa no era una respuesta, pero era lo mejor que podía decir ante la sorpresa. Por un lado tenía la opción de mentir tan descaradamente como su declarado Némesis y la otra era la que más se acercaba a su personalidad, era decir en pocas palabras lo que el pensaba (y si era obligatorio). Pero lo que pensaba tenía que mandárselo al infierno. No podía quedar mal ante el Director Anzai. Eso ni muerto si quería su total apoyo para ir a los EEUU.

- ¿Sakuragi y tú son amigos? – el profesor Anzai preguntó de nuevo con amabilidad. El silencio era insólito en el gimnasio de práctica.

- "Hay algo que no anda bien…tengo la menstruación… Ejem corrijo creo que el profesor Anzai trama algo…" – pensaba una pensativa Ayako **(N/A: valga la redundancia xDD)**

- "¿Qué le pasa al profesor Anzai? ¿Qué no ve que ellos dos se llevan peor que un carnicero y un defensor de los animales? ¿Acaso tendrá Alzheimer? – insólitamente esto pasó por la mente del jugador mas valioso de la secundaria…que pasó hace mucho tiempo ya, se fue y ya no volverá…

- "¡De seguro Rukawa lo va a desmentir! ¡Negará que Hanamichi es su amigo!...como Ayako…que siempre niega que hay algo entre nosotros…TT" – Ryota se deprimió de inmediato.

Faltaban pocos segundos para que Rukawa diera una respuesta…**(N/A: 5…4…3…o.o…no me presten atención xD)**

- Si, somos amigos.

Un extraño frío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes. Inclusos algunos pensaron en ir directo a la iglesia a orar…

- ¿Zorro? – preguntó Hana el doble de sorprendido

- ¿Seguros? Entonces demuéstrenlo – dijo con mucha más amabilidad el director.

- ¿Que lo demostremos? ¿Como? – volvió a hablar Sakuragi aún más extrañado. Rukawa no se inmutaba para nada.

- Se muy bien que los amigos se pelean, y que también se reconcilian jo jo jo…

- Pero gordito no estábamos peleando, como el zorro dijo somos amigos y los amigos se llevan bien ¿o no amigo? Jejejejeje – si en algo concordaba con Rukawa era en hacer lo posible para permanecer en el equipo. El profesor Anzai, desde el incidente con Mitsui le prestó más atención a la estabilidad en el grupo. Y ellos dos no eran precisamente Buda ni Jesús. Estuvo a punto de matar a golpes a Rukawa ese día ya que cargaba con la presión y tristeza de saber del terrible mal que aquejaba a Haruko…

Pero debía mantenerse. Debía mantener la calma por ella. Tenía que fingir que Rukawa y él eran esos supuestos amigos.

- Jo jo jo pero si son tan buenos amigos… ¿Por qué no se dan un abrazo? – sugirió con su habitual tono de voz.

Todos quedaron en estado de SHOCK. Y ni hablar de Hanamichi (que parecía salido de un congelador) y Rukawa (exteriormente casi igual con una cierta expresión de perplejidad, sin decir que por dentro sentía un peculiar e insignificante sentimiento llamado…horror)

- 100 yenes a que Hanamichi se desmaya… - habló un chico rubio

- 150 a que Rukawa vomita…- dijo otro joven de bigote

- 100 a que Hanamichi aprovecha la ocasión para ahorcarlo… - sugirió un panzón con lentes

- Pues yo apuesto 200 a que si se abrazan, duraran menos de dos segundos…y hasta menos – esta vez fue un atractivo chico de cabello negro.

Esos cuatro chicos eran nada más ni nada menos que el Sakuragi Gundam, los cuales estaban en la entrada mostrando su más sincero apoyo a su líder…

- ¿¿Que lo abrace?... – recordaba una vez haberle pasado un brazo…y en una situación parecida…pero un abrazo era mucho peor. ¡Era demasiado contacto con esa alimaña!. De la nada su imaginación transformó a Rukawa en una especie de alien con varias verrugas en el cuerpo **(N/A: fans de Rukawa…recuerden que es Hana no yo! ---)** mientras se preguntaba cuantas enfermedades no tendría aquel ser anormal…corrección su amigo Rukawa.

- ¿Que...? – cuando uno recibe un fuerte impacto, es como volver a la infancia, a aquella época en la que queremos decir algo pero no sabemos como. En su caso ese detalle pasaba bien desapercibido, ya que fuera como fuera, el decía poco o nada. Siempre fue así. Pero ahora tenía que actuar. Si tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar sus palabras… ¿Qué sería aguantar su contacto? ¿Se le pegaría su estupidez?...lo dudaba mucho. El punto era que prefería cualquier cosa…cualquiera…

Hanamichi observó a todos lados. Por allá estaban Mitsui, Ryota y el resto del equipo aguantando unas ganas horribles de reír. Ayako…parecía la protagonista de un filme de terror, con esa sonrisa tan torcida...tal vez era su imaginación de nuevo… ¿o no?...que maldita confusión. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Prefería tomar la iniciativa, para terminar más rápido aquel papelón.

El chico zorruno vio con más asombro como el Do'hao reducía la distancia entre ellos. "Por EEUU por EEUU…" se decía al percatarse de la extraña mirada del director que los obligaba. Si fuera de las personas que expresaran con libertad sus sentimientos, estuviera temblando.

Ya todo iba a terminar…Hanamichi abrió sus brazos…ambos tragaron saliva….

- Me has salvado la vida Rin, gracias por todo y que te cuides – cortó la comunicación de inmediato. Ya por lo menos tenía **_con que_** ir, pero no **_con quien_** ir. Las dos tenían obligaciones ese fin de semana.

Pasó el seguro a su puerta. Quería más que nunca estar sola. Tenía que reflexionar sobre la locura que estuvo tan cerca de cometer…y sobre el posible castigo. Amabas cosas le hicieron sentir terrible. Por un lado estaba el hecho de romper la promesa que se hizo a si misma…la promesa que le hizo a**_ él _**y por el otro la pendeja "reunión formal"…o mejor dicho la infernal rumba a la que tenía que ir.

Se suponía que ella estaba bien, que su vida era mucho mejor que antes. Cosas como esa fiesta no tenían comparación ante otros incidentes peores…y si era así… ¿Por qué intentó matarse? ¿Por qué lo había hecho precisamente ese momento?. Cuantas veces no permanecía en la cocina sin esos extraños deseos suicidas. No tenía sentido… ¿verdad?

O tal vez si. Pero no era el mejor momento para reparar en ello.

Ya el sol no estaba. La recién nacida noche estaba reflejada en el cielo y ella lo observó…deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la única persona a la que amaba, estuviera donde sea, se encontrara mejor que ella. Y más importante aún: que si cumpliera su promesa.

**Notas de la autora: Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación que me habían pedido de "Mi peor error fue olvidarte" n.n. Como verán tiene más "humor" que la parte anterior que vendría siendo como el prólogo. Eso es porque estaré escribiendo sobre dos vidas: la de Mitsui y la de Mayu, muy distintas. Bueno aquí contestaré los rewiews anteriores (y no me importa que me borren el fic u.uU)**

**Rewiews n.n:**

**HADA: **Como verás, aki esta la continuación xD y creo que así no me vayas a matar :P tengo que seguir escribiendo xD gracias por los halagos y espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n y si te digo de nuevo que lo voy a continuar xDDD

**FAIRE: **Tienes razón, casi todo lo que hay aquí es yaoi, pero yo no me quejo para nada, me encanta el genero xDD y en cuanto a lo de la trama, si leíste este chap puede ser que te pareciera raro, pero verás que a medida que avance todo tendrá coherencia. Y si, prefiero a Mitsui que a Hana y Ru, pero estos dos me gustan n.n byes y que sigas leyendo n.n

**vlEr!a: **sis, Manis! Como andas? See sería bueno que hayan más fics que no fueran yaoi, estoy a favor de la variedad en todos los aspectos n.n y see fue largo…pero no pensaba continuarlo! Hasta ahora xDDD mmm no se si sea yaoi xDDD naaa lo dudo mucho, pero quien sabe si se me ocurra algo…y si te encanta Mitsui…que será a mi? Seré capaz de morir por el? Jejejejeje eso lo dirá el tiempo xDDD byeess y gracias o

**Chiicela: **HoOoOlA! xD ya ya, aquí tienes la continuación que me pediste! n.n espero que te guste y vaya que al igual que a ti me gusta todo lo que se refiera a Mitsui…- aioz también y sigue leyendo n.n

**pamela: **justamente lo del final inconcluso…fue a propósito! xDDD no me vayas a matar..Suficientes amenazas de muertes cargo :P pero ya aquí voy continuando el fic, es más que obvio que habrá un reencuentro n.n. Esta continuación será un poco más cómica, pero aseguro que no perderá la esencia de la parte anterior. Muchas gracias por el dato de Mitsui te lo agradezco de verdad n.n. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia byeees!

**Natsuchan: **en esta continuación habrán muchas partes como la de Ryota y Sakuragi jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado. Es que ese no era el primer chap…era un one-shoot! Jajajaja pero como contigo han sido varias que me han pedido continuación pues aquí la tienen n.n y los chaps no serán tan largos. Byess y continua leyendo n.n

**Paulyta: **No sabes cuanto me honra el que te haya gustado mi historia n.n! y digo lo mismo, el final fue hecho con el propósito de…frustrar…jejejejeje que mala soy…bueno ni tanto, ves que ya la estoy continuando XP. Justamente tu sugerencia me dio buenas ideas para continuarlo… ¡Muchas gracias! Oye…en cuanto al problema de Mayu ¿Te gustaría tenerlo? xDDDD tu tambien te me cuidas y nos vemos por el msn! (o en los rewiews como sea xDD) byesss n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Slam Dunk fueran míos….Mitsui sería mi esclavo, Rukawa mi chofer, Sendoh mi guardaespaldas y Haruko mi sirvienta…pero como no es así y yo soy una gran soñadora solo escribo la continuación que pidieron de "Mi peor error fue olvidarte" utilizando varios de los personajes de Slam Dunk creados por Takehiko Inoue.**

**Mi peor error fue olvidarte**

**Capítulo 2: divagaciones **

Para el chico zorruno fue una digna tortura nazi. El hecho de que el Do'hao le pasara los brazos cerca del cuello (y si intenciones de matarlo) le era…indescriptiblemente espantoso. Más horror le esperaba al tener que hacer lo mismo. Con una voluntad sobrehumana, que hasta un Papa le envidiaría encorvó sus níveos brazos, ajustándolos con temblor por la espalda del pelirrojo.

1 segundo…1,2 seg…1.35 seg,…1,567 seg…1,7890 seg…2 seg…

Se soltaron de inmediato, nadie podía saber que sintieron después de aquel forzoso acto de barata amistad.

Jo, jo, jo No creo que les haya sido tan difícil, después de todo son amigos – de repente observó su reloj, eran las 6:59 PM. – muchachos me tengo que ir, que descansen y nos vemos mañana para decirles donde nos vamos a quedar el fin de semana.

¡Yo le acompaño! – se ofreció Kogure de inmediato – bueno chicos, yo también me voy ¡Hasta mañana! – y junto con el profesor Anzai salen del gimnasio.

Unos segundos después…

¿Ya se fue? – preguntó Ryota a una Ayako que estaba viendo al exterior con la puerta entreabierta.

Si, no hay moros en la costa… - aseguró la manager.

Eso quería decir que…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos se reían sin piedad de lo que quedó de Hana y Ru. Mientras Hana se sacudía como perro, a Rukawa lo que le faltaba era limpiarse con la lengua al mas puro estilo gatuno.

¡MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE TE HAYAN VACUNADO!

¡¡¡Cállate Do'hao! – exclamó más exaltado que de costumbre.

¿Qué? ¿acaso están discutiendo? Pero si fue tan lindo…me hacen sonrojar jajajajajajajajajajajajaja– fue Mitsui quien corría peligro de quedarse sin dientes (de nuevo) de tanto reír.

Siiii ese abrazo fue tan romántico…de ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidarte de las fans de Rukawa, Hanamichi jejeje – Ryota intentó darle una palmada amistosa pero lo que recibió a cambio fue la mirada de un mono rabioso. – bueno, lo bueno es que eres hombre…

¡¡AAAAHHH! ¡¡EL KITSUNE ME ABRAZO! ¡¡¡TENGO LOS DIAS CONTADOS! ¡¡NOOOO! – gritaba Hanamichi corriendo por todos lados, muchos pensarían que recibió una llamada de Samara Morgan informándole que le quedan siete días de vida…pero para el Tensai, eso no era nada comparado con lo que le había pasado.

¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – esta vez fue Ayako quien con un abanicazo silencio al jugador - ¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡Suenas como si te estuvieran matando a cuchilladas!

¡Pero Ayako! Es mucho peor que eso…¡auch! ¿Por qué? – lloriqueo de nuevo al recibir otro amigable abanicazo.

¡Por ser un bebe grande y llorón! ¡Me tienes cansada!

¡Nunca ha pasado ni un solo día en que no me golpees! Eres mala TT

Y tú eres un imbécil…por cierto…¿Dónde está Rukawa? – preguntó la mujer.

Rukawa estaba un poco más alejado del grupo. Muy raras veces su rostro expresaba algún sentimiento. Y esa era una. Lucía más pálido **(N/A: ¿Cómo es posible eso? O.o) **y demacrado. De paso que al joven zorro no le gustaba el contacto físico efusivo, un abrazo con la persona menos favorita de su preparatoria tenía que influir de algún modo en él. Allí estaba el resultado.

¿Rukawa? – Mitsui se le acercó - ¿estas bien?

………….

¿Me escuchas?

…………

¿Hay alguien en casa?

…………

¿Hay vida inteligente?...bueno siempre lo he dudado pero…

………… - ni siquiera respondía a esa clase de ataques.

¡RUKAWA! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – bramó el chico de la cicatriz en contra del oído derecho del zorro.

….Deja de gritar, no me he dormido…aunque quisiera – murmuró Rukawa realmente fastidiado – además que tengo los ojos abiertos, estúpido

La verdad no se que esperarme de alguien que se duerme en una bicicleta – contraatacó el encestador de tres puntos.

Que desilusión, y yo que pensé que estaba muerto – salía un Hanamichi en superdeformed con cascaditas de lágrimas.

…………imbécil – fue lo que dijo – "Como me encantaría estarlo, después de esto…"

¡¡¡AAAGRRHHH! – igual que un pirata - ¡De esta no…! – pero la imagen de su querida Haruko sufriendo algo que su inocente y bello ser no merecía entro sin permiso en su memoria. – "No…Haruko esta muy mal…si se enterara el gordito que le hice algo al zorro…zorrillo mejor…pasaría lo siguiente:

Se pondría peor

Me odiaría por siempre

Me echan del equipo

Rukawa sería feliz (y esta última no la puedo permitir ¡por nada del mundo!)

Por lo que…tengo que molerlo a golpes donde no me vea nadie, cuando se recupere mi amada Haruko por supuesto ¡¡Soy tan brillante!"

¡SSIIII! ¡SOY UN GENIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Soy tan talentoso! ¡Cada vez me quiero más! – le decía a un publico imaginario ubicado en una pared

Los demás lo observaban sin entender nada con varias gotas…como muchas veces.

Ya se volvió loco…mejor no lo veo, me da tanta vergüenza ajena que no la soporto… - dijo Ryota cubriéndose el rostro con una mano

Corrección, ya estaba loco, solo que con esto lo hemos perdido por completo…- suspiró la manager.

……Do'hao…. – dijo Rukawa con la leve acentuada sospecha que el motivo de risa del pelirrojo estaba relacionado con él.

¡UAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es que soy el mejor! ¡Ya verás maldito zorro! ¡No desearas siquiera haberme conocido! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Hanamichi continuaba parloteando su futura e inevitable victoria mirando la cesta.

¿De qué color será el cielo en el mundo de Sakuragi? – se preguntó el número 14

Mmm…¿rojo? – sugirió Ryota.

Puede ser – aseveró Ayako – y por cierto…¿que horas serán? – preguntó observando la noche por una de las ventanas – son las 7:15 – era lo que marcaba su reloj de muñeca

Bueno muchachos, ya se terminó el entrenamiento por hoy, vayan a los vestidores. – ordenó el capitán a lo que todos asintieron, todos menos…

¡Soy muy talentoso! ¡Rukawa es polvo comparado conmigo! Jajajajajaja!

¡HANAMICHI SAKURAGI! –gritaron todos formando un coro muy poderoso.

¡Ya! ¡Y quien les dijo que podrían gritarme así! – saltó el pelirrojo furioso pero como la multitud lo miraba con ganas de fusilarlo de lo hartos que estaban de él (en especial la de Ayako era la que más miedo le producía) prefirió calmarse e ir a los vestidores junto con los jugadores.

Ya en los terrenos de la preparatoria Shohoku, a pocos metros del gimnasio, se podía vislumbrar a casi todos los miembros del Sakuragi Gundam con la decepción viva en sus rostros. Yohei era el único que sonreía ampliamente. Había ganado dinero y como extra le tocó presenciar una de las escenas más humillantes protagonizada por su gran amigo Hanamichi y su no tan amigo Rukawa.

La verdad es que jamás pensé que lo hiciera – se lamentó Ookusu observando a los demás.

Menos yo… - dijo Noma igual de decepcionado.

Vamos, hemos sido privilegiados, fuimos testigos de algo maravilloso jajajajajaja – carcajeó Takamiya – lo que ví vale cualquier cantidad de dinero ¿O no?

Se los dije chicos, Hanamichi sería capaz de cualquier cosa, considerando lo mucho que le ha afectado la enfermedad de Haruko…

Pero si…

Lo sé Noma, pero eso de todos modos le afecta, ya lo conocemos bien – dijo Yohei anticipándose al comentario del chico con bigotes – y hablando del asunto…mañana, mi dinero, en efectivo ¿queda claro?

"A ver…que me falta… - el chico revisaba una hoja de tono rosa - …esto ya lo compré…también está…¿Qué fue lo que rayos olvidé?" - de repente observó con los ojos desorbitados la parte inferior – "¡maldición! Espero que nadie me vea!"

Se regresó corriendo de donde venía y entró a un amplio supermercado. A los dos minutos salía de la misma con una bolsa mediana de color negro. Utilizar una bolsa de basura le era un poco vergonzoso, pero prefería eso antes de que alguien viera lo que llevaba adentro…

Segundos después de salir escuchó un vehículo detrás suyo Al girar la cabeza a sus espaldas observó una moto que se detenía a centímetros suyos.

Al reconocer al dueño del vehículo intentó esconder la bolsa en sus espaldas.

Tiempo sin verte por aquí Mitsui – le saludaba Tetsuo con un cigarro en los labios.

Lo mismo digo…- dijo el chico algo evasivo más no repelente.

¿Y esa bolsa? ¿Acaso mataste a alguien y llevas los trozos? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Se supone que el del sarcasmo soy yo – le dijo el chico de la cicatriz – no imites a los demás – haciendo gala de su "virtud"

Pero como tu nadie…pero no me has respondido lo de la bolsa…¿Acaso tengo razón?

Idiota…son unas cosas que tengo que llevar a casa… - le contestó de mala gana.

Ah ya veo…y que hacías en el supermercado? – acentúo su torcida sonrisa.

Eeeehhh…este…en una caminata - dijo desviando su mirada – viendo por allí que hay de nuevo…

Mitsui…tus excusas siempre son de las peores jajajajaja – se burló el vándalo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo pasear por un supermercado? – le preguntó con enojo fingido – "muy simple, que tiene razón, eso no me lo cree ni un niño de cinco años…"

Por favor…¿que traes allí? – preguntó con mucha más curiosidad.

¡No te interesa! Y no te metas donde no te necesitan – le dijo con cierto desdén.

Que extraño, pero si hace poco me dijiste tranquilo que solo eran unas cosas para llevar a la casa…al menos que…

¿Y ahora que? No importa, no tengo tiempo para saberlo – se dio la vuelta sin despedirse. Pocos segundos siente que Tetsuo se baja. Volvió a darle la cara en la cual la confusión estaba ilustrada.

¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver! – Mitsui jamás comprendió como llego a ser jefe de una pandilla de malhechores con Tetsuo siendo parte de la misma, si este era más fuerte, rudo y veloz. Y la última característica se evidenció, ya que pudo arrebatarle la bolsa al jugador de Shohoku rápidamente.

Veamos cual es el misterio… - Tetsuo adentró su cabeza. Definitivamente lo último que esperaba encontrar era precisamente lo que guardaba la bolsa negra. Comenzó a temblar, segundos después no pudo contener la risa.

¿De que te ríes imbécil? – el dueño formuló la pregunta más obvia para la ocasión.

Es que…no pensé que cambiaras tanto…jajajaja también haciéndole los mandados a la mamá, te felicito ¡eres un buen chico!

¡CALLATE! – le arrebató la bolsa, si alguien pasaba por allí vería a un chico con el rostro muy encendido - ¡Desgraciado vago pendenciero! ¡Estas…!

Vaya…estas sensible, creo que necesitaras una de esas – le señalo la bolsa, a lo que Mitsui le lanzó una mirada horrorosa.

Ojala termines cortado en trozos como dices… - allí si que le dio la espalda. Se hubiera marchado si no fuera porque escuchó claramente un murmullo proveniente de la voz del hombre.

Primero el corte y la decisión de regresar a Shohoku, luego el peluche ahora esto…has cambiado mucho – El chico sentenció que Tetsuo estaba diciendo de cierta forma la verdad, pero no estaba de ánimos para sostener una charla sobre quien fue, era y será.

Di lo que quieras – avanzó pesadamente – y un día de estos te van a venir matando por no llevar puesto el casco.

Si, lo que digas – dijo con cierto desgano – por cierto se me olvidaba…si vuelves a encontrarla, me gustaría conocerla. Por lo que dijiste una vez parece alguien interesante.

….Dudo demasiado que la vea de nuevo, y más dudo que quiera conocer a tipos como tú – su tono de voz era seco.

De todos modos no estaría nada mal si me avisas cuando la encuentres, seguimos siendo amigos ¿o no? – dijo lanzando su cigarro gastado y reemplazándolo por otro.

Aja, seguro… - cuando dijo esto ya estaba alejándose. El bándalo no le dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras lo perdía de vista en el tráfico.

"Mitsui, hay algo en lo que nunca cambiaras…te cuesta decirle algo agradable a una persona, y si lo haces, intentas no verle el rostro, o mejor aún que no vean el tuyo" – pensó mientras ponía en marcha su más cercana amistad: su moto.

"Que gran amigo es Tetsuo, justo cuando ya esa chica iba desapareciendo de mi mente me la recuerda…" – el Nº14 suspiró con queda, mientras que la bolsa negra se balanceaba al compás de su brazo. Las toallas sanitarias y las pastillas femmex-plus tintineaban incómodamente en su interior. A su vez además de pensar en esa chica, deseaba con todo el corazón que nadie lo hubiera visto además de Tetsuo. Sin embargo…

_Tengo que encontrar una salida definitiva. O más bien necesito alumbrar cada vez más mi encierro._

_¿Pero como?_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_¿A quien debo recurrir?_

_¿Y si tuviera a alguien…ese alguien vendría a ayudarme?_

_Falso, mi interior sin buscarlo encontró ese alguien, pero el no puede, el no esta aquí, además tiene su propia vida, incluso tal vez exista una persona a la cual tiene que salvar…o incluso el mismo esta siendo salvado_

_Pensé que ese alguien podría ser reemplazado por mi misma. Y así debe ser o es. Sin embargo quisiera que él me diera ese empujón, ese paso que necesito para iniciar, que me otorgara alas y por mi misma aprendiera a volar._

_Eso quiero, más no creo que pueda ser. Dije que yo era parte de su pasado, no me atrevería a molestarlo. Sin embargo, muchas veces uno se arrepiente de lo que hace y dice ¿Y si aquella vez que nos encontramos le hubiera dicho que era yo? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado?_

_Se que el estudia en la preparatoria Shohoku y pertenece al equipo de basketball. Mi amiga Rin es hermana de Hiroaki Koshino y me comenta TODO (a veces llega a cansar mucho --) sobre los campeonatos de basketball que se realizan en Japón. Confieso que nunca me han desagradado los deportes, y eso que soy un desastre…se donde conseguirlo pero…considero que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte. Si de algo estoy segura de mi misma es que no me atrevería nunca…o al menos en estos momentos._

_Mi mente y sentimientos no son nada más que un revoltijo. Tambien he recordado algo: el es hombre. Si vives con cuatro mujeres que tienen más experiencia que tú en ese ámbito y peor aún, que no puedan pasar ni dos dias sin maldecirlos..da un poco de escalofríos. Dicen que cuando los conoces de hace un poco, días, incluso meses te parecen…los príncipes azules que sin reconocerlo todas las mujeres esperan (incluso aquellas que quieren permanecer solteras por siempre) y en la mayoría de los casos, después ellas desean no haberlos conocidos nunca. _

_Si hablara sobre estos sonaría como una miserable fatalista y feminista al cubo. No, solo es lo que escucho, los hombres tal vez digan lo mismo de nosotras. Pero allí esta el punto._

_Temo que si lo busco, y lo conozca a fondo, me encuentre con algo completamente distinto a lo que idealicé. Temo encontrar a alguien completamente distinto de quien me enamoré, o también descubrir que el no era lo que yo pensaba. Que tal si era (o es) un maldito de aquellos que querían violarme, que se yo si no ha hecho lo mismo (me aterra imaginarlo) que se yo a cuantas personas ha lastimado._

_Tantas opciones, también puede ser una mejor persona de lo que era antes (me inclino mas por esa) cuando lo vi por última vez lucía menos amenazante e incluso más amable._

_Lo que cualquier persona me diría que la solución es hablar con él ¿verdad? Oooohh sería la tonta quinceañera lanzada y buscona. Eso lo hacen mis hermanas ¡no soy igual a ellas!_

¡Maldición! – Cerró el cuaderno bruscamente y se agarro los cabellos – "No estoy pensando con claridad, solo estoy escribiendo tonterías, sin resolver nada" – con esto guardo el bolígrafo y el diario en una gaveta.

Notas de la autora: Holaaa! Aquí estoy con el otro chap (y con gripe como bonus extra xDD) creo que por esto último no se me ocurre nada bueno que decir…solo que me parece que el fatalista diario ha vuelto a hacer su aparición jejeje, esta chica no dirá demasiado, pero si que escribe lo que se debe nnU, vaya chica, ¡tiene que ser más segura! ¿no lo creen? n.n aunque hay que entenderla, dado su carácter no se puede esperar mucho. Su caso creo que lo determinará el tiempo…(traducción: lo que se me ocurra xD)

Y ahora los rr! o

**Paulyta: **No se si dejar a Mayu completamente en bikini…esa chica es difícil (Nota para mi misma: tu la creaste duh!) y como te habrás percatado no ha superado del todo el complejo hacia si misma. Chica, si tuviera hermanas como esa las hubiera matado leeenta y dolorosamente xDD, pero no tengo ni hermano ni hermana asi que supongo que tengo…suerte? Oo? pero la chica suicidio-fallido (xD) tiene un carácter débil, por los momentos…(risa diabólica) y no te preocupes, esas brujas la pagaran de algún modo jijijiji…

**HADA: **No me mires así o.o este fic lo continúo xDD y me gusta eso de que hice algo imposible adoro ese tipos de cosas o. el hombre JAMAS entenderá a la mujer! Mas de acuerdo no puedo estar! xDDD y mira el cielo si se partió…y han caído estos bellos Ángeles o Mit, Ru, Hana…¬¬ si seguro ¬¬ xD mejor sigue leyendo el fic y no hagas caso de mis estupideces xDD, espero leer tus rr n.n

**Toxic Angel: **Esos nombres me son conocidos…acaso son familia tuya?...(chiste malísimo…tienes permiso para matarme xD) Oh! Que bueno que sobreviviste al ahogo, muy difícil conseguir a alguien igual de retorcido que yop (me pregunto quien es la mas retorcida xDD…por ci es un cumplido u.uU) que bueno que te hayas reído con el fic, muchas de las partes las escribi muerta de risa xD. Oh! Pero mas aún que te comience a gustar Mitsui o eso si que es una contribución a la humanidad xDU. Si…tu eres tambien divertidisma a tu modo nn asi que mejor esperas como buena niña que eres (escucha una daga afilandose) oo! ejem… si puedes sigue mandando rr largos (los adoro o) byeeees!

**Chiicela: **Seee aquí esta el chap,¡¡he regresado! (recordé a Mit en su partido con Miuradai…creo o.o que dijo eso o…estoy perdida xDD) espero que te haya gustado n.n

**HIPOLITA: **Por si acaso no fue una propaganda a EEUU ¬¬ xDD! Y aquí esta la continuación de las reacciones de todos jijiji. Lo de actualizar pronto…espero no tardar demasiado mas no sere demasiado rápida…por tres semanas…examenes finales de lapso T.T espero que te guste! Byees n.n

**Angel Némesis: **Una fan de Mitsui más! Si seguimos así pronto conquistaremos el mundo jajajaja (oo xD) Me dijiste que Mayu es derrotista…exacto! Esta chica tiene una autoestima que noo nada buena es, inestable la niña. Oh si que se veran (sino la continuación no tendría sentido) y ambos tienen mucho de que hablar, mas no se si hablaran de **_todo. _**Mitchi no es tuyo…ni tampoco mío, por desgracia TT solo nos queda soñar y soñar…como dice una frase: sueño para vivir y vivo para soñar..o grax por el rewiew y espero que sigas leyendo nn

Porfa dejen un rewiew, se puede dejar yendo a la ventanita de abajo…ejem propaganda barata, mejor me callo uuU)

Byeeees! nn


End file.
